From hate to love there is only one step
by MakaEvans95
Summary: La Guerra Llega a Death City.Soul es un guerrero con un pasado misterioso, Maka es una obstinada maga blanca que tiene poca confianza en los hombres, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando poco a poco el odio se transforme en amor?. AU
1. Prólogo: Death City en Guerra

**Prólogo:** Death City en Guerra.

Caminaba de forma inquieta por las calles de la ciudad.

Aquellas calles que alguna vez habían sido pacíficas. Por las que adultos y niños podían caminar alegremente sin temer ninguna clase de peligro.

Por las que se podía jugar día y noche sin descanso y sin embargo tener la oportunidad de regresar a tu casa sano y salvo, para encontrarte con que tu familia estaba viva y en perfectas condiciones.

Todo había cambiado tanto desde que aquellas crueles brujas nos invadieron, Death City ha estado sumido en una interminable guerra desde entonces.

No se nos permite tener ni un solo segundo de paz. Hay cuerpos inertes por todas partes. Los niños lloran mientras sus madres intentan huir con ellos a un lugar más seguro.

¿Cuándo es que esta ciudad se transformo en algo como esto?

-"¡Hey, tu!"-Me llamó una voz masculina de mis espaldas, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y haciéndome voltear hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía.

Un chico de no más de dieciséis años me miraba fijamente. Su blanco cabello caía libremente por su frente, cubriendo ligeramente sus profundos ojos que me miraban con furia. Llevaba puesta una armadura de color plata que le cubría desde la cintura hasta el cuello y unos pantalones blancos cubiertos de tierra y manchas rojas que identifiqué como sangre.

Sus pies los cubrían unas largas y toscas botas cafés con protecciones de metal tanto en las suelas como en la parte que cubría sus rodillas. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, sentía la furia emanar de su cuerpo, por lo que decidí concentrar mi vista en su rostro para intentar entender lo que quería.

Sus brillantes y profundos ojos carmesí me miraban con furia y desentendimiento, dejándome ver a la vez aquellos filosos dientes de tiburón que sobresalían desde dentro de su boca. Se veía realmente enojado y, a pesar de no saber el por qué de su molestia, esta situación no me hacía sentir muy cómoda.

-"¡Contéstame!"-Gritó de nuevo el albino con su mirada aún fija en mi figura-"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Un ligero toque de molestia invadió mi cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que no _debía _estar aquí, pero él no era quién para decírmelo… Mucho menos de esta forma.

-"Mi nombre no te importa y estoy aquí porque quiero"-Le respondí de forma retadora-"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

La boca del chico comenzó a moverse levemente, dejando salir palabras o maldiciones que no lograba escuchar o descifrar mientras una leve sonrisa de victoria aparecía en mi rostro.

¿Quién se cree que es para gritarme de esa forma?

-"Pues mira…"-Comenzó a decir mientras fruncía el ceño enojado-"Esto es así de simple: No me importa si quieres estar aquí"-Me aseguró con algo de desprecio-"Eres solo una niña y las niñas como tú no deberían estar en el campo de batalla"

¿Niña?

-"¡No soy una niña! ¡Tengo quince años!"-Le grité de forma acusadora, señalándolo con uno de mis dedos.

-"¿Ves?"-Me preguntó tras un largo suspiro de su parte-"Acabas de revelarle tu edad a un desconocido, sin mencionar que además me has demostrado algunas de tus debilidades…"-Articuló, dejándome sorprendida.

-"¿Mis debilidades?"-Le pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

-"Bueno, tienes quince años… y eres una cabezota"-Me dijo señalándome con su dedo pulgar mientras una ligera sonrisa malvada aparecía en su rostro-"Eso no es nada cool"

-"¿Cool?"-Le pregunté de forma enrabiada mientras el albino me ignoraba y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar en donde se encontraba, desapareciendo pronto de mi vista-"¡Escúchame idiota yo…"-Comencé a gritar a pesar de que aquel chico estaba ya fuera de mi alcance, pero fui detenida abruptamente por unas manos que se posaron de forma agresiva en mi cuello y me levantaron del suelo de una forma no muy delicada.

-"Ai…aire…no…res…piro"-Alcancé a articular mientras el enemigo sonreía de forma macabra ante mis palabras. Podía notar la malicia en su mirada y eso no me gustaba para nada.

¿Cómo es que todo esto me ocurrió a mí?

Yo solo había venido al campo de batalla a buscar heridos que necesitaran de mi ayuda… no a ser yo la herida.

Comencé a retorcerme en medio del agarre del enemigo sin mucho éxito. Aquel hombre era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, escapar era algo imposible a estas alturas.

El bandido me lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared de una de aquellas destruidas casas en donde antes habían vivido familias de forma próspera. El dolor comenzó a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo en aquel momento, tenía varias heridas en mi cuerpo, heridas no muy graves pero que, sin embargo, podían detener mi movimiento y por lo tanto también hacían imposibles todas las formas de escape que se me pudieran ocurrir.

-"¿Alguna última palabra, niña?"-Me cuestionó el enemigo mientras caminaba hacia donde me encontraba para darme el golpe final.

¿Acaso este es el fin? ¿No volveré a ver a mi madre? ¿A mis amigos?

Definitivamente no quiero morir aquí.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por detener el dolor que se aproximaba, pero el miedo seguía presente en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos temblaban con impotencia y mi sangre me hervía de la desesperación.

¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser como los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me leía de pequeña? ¿Por qué no podía haber un caballero en dorada armadura que me salvara de mis problemas? Mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos sin misericordia. Sin detenerse o dejarme respirar por un minuto.

-"¡Déjala!"-Gritó una voz desde cerca, haciéndome abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que el enemigo había dejado de acercarse hacia mí-"Golpear mujeres no es nada cool, ¿Lo sabías?"-Dijo finalmente, impresionándome al darme cuenta de quien provenía aquella voz.

El albino que antes me había ignorado se encontraba frente a mí con una expresión un tanto arrogante, sosteniendo en sus manos una brillante espada color plata que hacía juego perfectamente con su armadura y reflejaba los rayos del sol de una forma bastante hermosa.

-"Resulta que no quiero dejarla"-Respondió el enemigo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del albino, quien dio un paso al frente de forma retadora-"Voy a matarte a ti y luego seguiré con la chica ¿Qué te parece eso?"

A pesar de que aquel hombre se encontraba dándome la espalda en estos momentos, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo justo después de sus palabras. El miedo corrompía mi alma, estaba tan asustada por la muerte que mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar involuntariamente.

-"¿Qué pienso hacer al respecto?"-Repitió mi salvador con bastante seguridad en su voz-"Oh… nada en especial, sólo tendré que matarte"

Aclaró aquel chico mientras empuñaba su brillante espada y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aparecía en su rostro.

Tendría que agradecerle luego. Fue lo que pensé antes de desmayarme por una combinación de miedo y cansancio…

Y entonces todo se volvió negro

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Ya te lo dije hermano"-Escuché decir a una voz extrañamente conocida a mi lado-"La encontré en el campo de batalla y un enemigo la dejó inconsciente…"

Mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente en cuanto analicé un poco la situación que me encontraba. Podía escuchar voces a mí alrededor… sin mencionar que me encontraba recostada en un lugar extrañamente cómodo. Lo último que recordaba era que un enemigo me atacó y luego nada… todo estaba en negro…

¿Qué había pasado?

-"Mira hermanito"-Murmuró otra voz cercana-"Tu novia despertó"-Examiné con mi mirada analítica cada parte de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Mi mirada se detuvo al encontrar a un hombre muy parecido al albino que me había encontrado antes y que había salvado mi vida.

En efecto, todo en él era igual a mi salvador: El mismo color de cabello, de piel e incluso su color de ojos.

La única diferencia entre ellos eran sus dientes. Mientras que los de mi salvador eran puntiagudos e intimidantes, aquel hombre poseía unos completamente normales. Otra diferencia era la diferencia de edad, el soldado que había encontrado antes tenía aproximadamente mi edad, mientras que el hombre que se encontraba frente a mí se veía de unos veinte años aproximadamente.

-"¡YA TE LO DIJE WES! ELLA – NO – ES – MI – NOVIA"-Giré mi cabeza un poco, ignorando el dolor que empezó a surgir con aquel movimiento. Miré a mi derecha y pude observar nuevamente a aquel chico que me había salvado la vida hace unos momentos.

-"Gr-a-cias"-Alcancé a articular de una manera apenas audible mientras intentaba levantarme ligeramente de la cama. Pude sentir un enorme dolor en mi cabeza en aquel momento, lo que provocó que volviera a recostarme en la cama, adolorida.

-"No te muevas"-Me pidió el albino mayor al ver el estado en el que me encontraba-"Sigues muy herida por la pelea"

Lo examiné fijamente con la mirada y pude distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, una sonrisa que me invitaba a tenerle confianza y a contarle lo que me había pasado-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-Me preguntó finalmente el chico que al parecer se llamaba Wes, o al menos así lo habían llamado hace unos segundos.

-"Maka Albarn"-Respondí en un murmullo, ganándome una expresión de descontento por parte del otro chico del cual aún no sabía su nombre.

-"Maka Albarn"-Repitió Wes con tono amable-"Bueno mi nombre es Wes Evans"-Me confirmó con una sonrisa-"Y el de aquí alado es mi hermano menor Soul"-Terminó de decir mientras señalaba a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza.

Soul gruñó molesto mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su hermano, quien solo la ignoró y se volteó a verme de nuevo.

La mirada de Soul era intimidante, aquellos ojos rojos tan inusuales me miraban con algo de confusión y desprecio mezclados.

-"Bien y ahora que te he salvado la vida…"-Comenzó a decir luego de suavizar un poco la expresión de odio en su rostro-"¿Me dirás que hacías en el campo de batalla?"-Me preguntó mientras esbozaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa de tiburón y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Ya te lo he dicho"-Le respondí algo cansada-"Me llamo Maka Albarn…

Y estoy aquí porque quiero"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de 'From hate to love there is only one step' espero que les guste tanto que me dejen un lindo review! Cuando leí los reviews que me llegaron de mi primer capítulo me puse ten contenta! Espero que este les guste aun más! **

**Bueno muchas gracias a mis lectoras: Miyoko-chibi, Hime-Hyuuga, Naomii Hatsune y también a Anne, que aunque no tiene una cuenta se hizo un espacio para dejarme un review ;D me alegra que les guste... y sin más les presento el primer capítulo de este proyecto que tengo:**

Capitulo 1: Magia blanca y Maka Chops

Soul PoV

Después de haberme desecho del enemigo que atentaba contra la vida de esa chica me di cuenta de que se había quedado inconsciente, y bueno… ¡No la culpo!, después de todo fue manoseada por un tipo horrible y luego de eso ¡La lanzaron a una dura pared de concreto! Si eso no te hace perder el conocimiento entonces no se que pueda hacerlo. Me acerqué a ella mientras unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre mí.

-"¡Aghh!, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí? La lluvia no es nada cool"- Deje de quejarme al escuchar la respiración de la chica que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué hago con ella? ¿Debería llevarla a su casa? No, yo se lo advertí, le dije que no era seguro que ella anduviera por aquí y ella decidió ignorarme, la dejare aquí y si el enemigo vuelve a atacarla será su problema, además, no sé donde está su casa. Sí, eso es, la dejaré aquí y me iré antes de que despierte.

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa pero mi conciencia me detuvo, me voltee para ver una vez más a la chica a la que recién había salvado y la observé con detenimiento. Tenía su cabello rubio cenizo atado en dos coletas, cada una a un lado de su cabeza, era delgada y algo bajita aunque sus piernas eran largas, llevaba un vestido largo y blanco, aunque este se había manchado con la tierra y el lodo que había en el suelo, no pude examinar mucho su cara debido a que su flequillo cubría gran parte de ella pero cuando hablé con ella pude observar que sus ojos eran de color jade. Entonces me di cuenta que la fría lluvia se había intensificado y que esa misteriosa chica había comenzado a temblar inconscientemente.

-"Supongo que puedo llevarla a la casa hasta que haya despertado"- Y sin pensarlo más, pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y otro por atrás de su espalda comencé a cargarla estilo novia hasta mi hogar, Solo espero que Wes tenga algo de comer, muero de hambre.-

-Soul Eater-

-"Estoy en casa- Exclame pasando a través de la puerta de mi acogedor hogar". No hubo respuesta.

-"Wes ¿Estás aquí?"- Estúpido Wes, espero que no haya salido, ¡Quiero comida! ¡Y esta niña pesa!, supongo que solo la dejaré en una cama. Caminé hasta mi habitación y comencé a recostarla en mi cama cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de la puerta de mi cuarto, me voltee para ver que lo había ocasionado y me encontré con Wes, se veía sorprendido, no entiendo porque, luego su rostro dejo de estar sorprendido y se convirtió en una expresión completamente diferente, su boca se torció formando una sonrisa.- "Veo que estas ocupado"- dijo finalmente mi hermano y salió de mi vista. Entonces lo comprendí… Había traído a una chica a mi casa, estaba a oscuras, en mi cuarto, y estaba recostándola en mi cama, mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización- "¡E..e..Espera! ¡Wes! ¡No es lo que estas pensando!".- dije mientras corría en busca de mi hermano mayor. Estúpido hermano pervertido.

-Soul Eater-

Salí de mi habitación y encontré a Wes en la sala, seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro.-"Wes, no es lo que estas pensando"- Dije a pesar de que sabía que era casi imposible hacer a Wes cambiar de parecer cuando ya había hecho sus propias conclusiones.

-"No te preocupes hermanito, en mi opinión eres algo joven, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu novia"-¡Diablos Wes! Deja de sonreír de esa manera.

-"No Wes, ella no es mi novia la encontré en el campo de batalla y estaba inconsciente, comenzó a llover y no sabía qué hacer así que la traje aquí- Dije ya perdiendo mi paciencia – "Cambiando de tema, ¿Has preparado ya algo de comer? Me muero de hambre".-

-"Entonces no es tu no…"-

-"¡NO WES NO ES MI NOVIA!..."- Me fui de nuevo a mi cuarto sin dar oportunidad a mi hermano de terminar su frase. ¡Sabía que no debía traerla a la casa! Wes es tan insoportable, en cuanto se levante le diré que se vaya a su propia casa.

-Soul Eater-

Me encerré en mi cuarto para que Wes no siguiera molestando, cielos Wes tú y tus interrogatorios no son cool.

El silencio reinó en mi habitación por unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta desde el otro lado y después de varios minutos sin responder la puerta se abrió.

-"Soul, no tienes porque enojarte"- Dijo Wes, su sonrisa se había ido esta vez, y su cara había adoptado un tono más serio.

-"Ya te lo dije hermano, la encontré en el campo de batalla y el enemigo la dejó inconsciente- Wes abrió su boca para responder pero luego desvió su mirada hacia mi cama- "Mira hermanito, tu novia despertó"- Perfecto, eso es todo… adiós autocontrol.

-"YA TE LO DIJE WES, ¡ELLA - NO - ES - MI - NOVIA!"- Estaba a punto de romperle la cara a mi estúpido hermano cuando entendí lo que había dicho y gire para encontrar a La chica con los ojos abierto y perfectamente consciente.-

-"G..rac…gracias"- Alcanzó a articular a la vez que intentaba levantarse de la cama, soltó un gemido y volvió a la posición en la que estaba, se ve realmente adolorida. No importa, debe irse a su casa.

-"No te muevas"- Comenzó a decir mi hermano- "sigues muy herida por la batalla"- ¿Batalla? Ella ni siquiera peleó, se dedico a ser azotada y a quedarse inconsciente a merced del enemigo, no es para nada inteligente.-

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Ups, pregunta equivocada Wes , ella no te contestará.

-"Mi nombre es Maka Albarn"-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Maka entablaba una conversación con Wes y él le decía mi nombre .¿Por qué le contesto a Wes cuando ni siquiera me contestó a mi?, Bueno, si le contestó a Wes me contestará a mí la siguiente pregunta.

-"Bien y ahora que te he salvado la vida, ¿Podrías decirme porque entraste al campo de batalla?"- Le pedí amablemente, cosa inusual en mí pero por alguna razón realmente me interesa su respuesta.

-"Ya te lo dije"- comenzó- "Me llamo Maka Albarn y estoy aquí porque quiero"- Concluyo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica. Eso es todo, ¿No quieres contestar? Pues lárgate de mi casa.

-"¡¿Qué demonios! , ¡Te salvo la vida, te alejo de la lluvia, te cargo hasta mi casa! ¿!Y me contestas de esa forma?"-

-"No tengo porque contestarte, ¿Quien dice que no eres uno de esos pervertidos que andan por las calles buscando chicas para acostarse con ellas?"- Me contesto alzando los hombros en una pose que decía 'Tengo toda la razón del mundo y tú no puedes hacer nada contra eso'. Y pude escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de mi hermano.

-"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS!"-Inhala, exhala, enojarse no es nada cool- "De todas formas, ¿Quién querría meterse con una chica tan plana como tú?"-Maka me miró con furia, creo que di en el blanco. Y luego, esas endemoniadas palabras salieron de su boca…

-"¡MAKAAAAA-CHOP!"- Dijo mientras incrustaba un libro en mi cabeza-"No soy plana, tan solo estoy poco desarrollada.-

-"Eso es..exactamente.. lo mismo.."- Alcancé a decir antes de que sacara otro libro, esta vez mas grueso, y volviera a clavármelo en la cabeza –"¡MAKA CHOOP, MAKA CHOP, MAKA SUPER MEGA CHOP!-Esto no es nada cool, creo que perderé el conocimiento si sigue así, así que me voltee y la tome de la muñeca, deteniendo el próximo 'maka-chop' que iba a recibir- "¡Detente ya! ¡Creo que ya he perdido la mitad de mis neuronas por tu culpa!, de todas formas, ¿De dónde rayos sacas tantos libros?-

-"Bueno, ya sabes, soy tan plana que caben bastantes libros en donde se supone que deberían ir mis grandes y voluminosos pechos"- Dijo con un todo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-"Eso que ni qué"- Dije con tono despreocupado, y luego me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido…

-"¡N-NO, M-MAKA, N-NO NO NO ESPERA NOOO!".-

-"¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOP!"- No siento mi cabeza… esto no puede ser bueno.

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

-"¡MakaChopMakaChopMakaChop!-La rabia me desbordaba… estúpido Soul, ¿Quién se cree para llamarme pecho plano?, El tiene dientes afilados y yo no le digo 'tiburoncín' … bien tal vez ese no sea un gran apodo… ¡Pero pecho plano tampoco lo es!, Por dios creo que mi libro se está deshojando.-"IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTAAAA!".-

-"Maka… creo que Soul ya lo entendió"- Dijo Wes señalando a su hermano, entonces observé a Soul, estaba tendido en la cama, completamente inconsciente, sangrando por todos lados.

-"Creo que está teniendo una hemorragia interna…"- Comentó Wes con una cara preocupada.

-"Lo siento…"-Dije un tanto avergonzada-"Prometo curarlo antes de irme"-.

Saqué uno de mis libros de la bolsa que había en mi vestido, no, no me guardaba los libros en donde dije que los guardaba, tomé el libro más grande que tenía, en la portada leía "Curación y encantamientos de magia blanca", mi madre me había regalado este libro y me había enseñado algunos encantamientos de curación cuando tenía tiempo. Abrí el libro justo por la mitad y encontré el encantamiento que buscaba. Me acerqué más a la cama solo para encontrar que Soul había empezado a abrir los ojos.

Soul Pov

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Maka caminando hacia la cama, creo que estuve inconsciente por un rato, 'Rayos Soul, quedar inconsciente no es nada cool' , me dedique a observar como Maka se acercaba y entonces detecte algo en sus manos… oh no.

-"¡N-No Maka… Aleja ese endemoniado libro…M-maka no otra vez NO MAKA NOO!"-

-"Serás idiota"-¿Idiota? , ¿Idiota por qué? Si alguna vez quedo idiota será su culpa, no la mía, me estas dejando sin cerebro-"No voy a golpearte"- Mis cuerpo que había estado tenso se relajó y pude volver a acostarme tranquilamente en mi cama, la cual ahora estaba llena de sangre, debo admitir que el hecho de que llevara un libro en la mano me asustó-"Te golpee tanto que creo que te deformé la cabeza, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es arreglártela"- .

-"¡¿Qué, Q-que le hiciste a mi cabeza!"-Dije mientras miraba de reojo a Wes, que estaba muriéndose de risa.

-"Tranquilo hermanito, tu cara sigue igual de fea que antes"- Me voltee para darle una mirada asesina- "Tu cállate estúpido que es por culpa tuya que yo esté en esta situación"-Le reclamé lleno de rabia.

-"Si, si, pues digas lo que digas tu cabeza sigue deforme, así que si me permites"- Dijo Maka mientras dirigía su mirada al libro. –"¿Para qué es el libro?"-Pregunte.

-"¿No es obvio?, es un libro de magia- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡¿Qué? ¿Un libro de magia? ¡Entonces eres el enemigo!, Tal vez no sepa mucho de los orígenes de esta guerra, pero también combato en ella y se perfectamente que las causantes de todo esto ¡Son las brujas!"-

-"Serás tonto…Las brujas no usan libros de magia, yo no soy una bruja, soy una aprendiz de mago, mi madre sabe magia así que me enseño un poco de lo que sabe, eso es todo"- Di un suspiro aliviado, gracias a Dios, si Maka hubiera sido una bruja podría haberme matado con facilidad después de todo yo tampoco soy un experto peleando, apenas y se manejar la espada.

Maka comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma, fue entonces que comprendí que estaba haciendo magia blanca y que mi cuerpo estaba siendo curado, pude notar como la sangre desaparecía y el dolor de cabeza lo hacía con ella.

-"Magnifico"-Escuché decir a Wes y luego todo se volvió negro… ¿Quedaré inconsciente de nuevo?, no, esta es una sensación diferente… es una sensación de paz, mis parpados pesaban y mi cuerpo me pedía reposo así que sin más, me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro 'Magia blanca eh...'

**Hasta aquí ;) , si ... lo se, no fue un muy buen final... pero es que se me secó el cerebro ya que este capítulo lo escribí el mismo día que el prologo así que al final se me acabo la imaginación, espero les guste! Y ya pronto se sabrá la historia principal de cómo se origino la guerra y más adelante comenzara el romance ;D oh si…**

**n.n review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok! Estuve leyendo los capítulos que ya subí y me di cuenta de algo terrible!**

**O L V I D E E L D I S C L A I M E R!**

**Espero que el GRAN Atsushi Okubo no me mate! **

**Bueno aquí está: Soul Eater no me pertenece ya que si me perteneciera subiría 1 capítulo de manga por semana en vez de subir uno por mes! **

**Muchas Gracias mis lectoras que me dejaron un lindo Review en el capitulo pasado..! **

**Gracias: Naomii Hatsune, valeziiTha, anónima676, Candy-san, Miyoko-Chibi, Mary Eureka Evans, y KARLAEV D**

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a una gran amiga que ha estado conmigo desde bebe! Gracias Karla! Por leer mi historia n.n en verdad significa mucho para mi, te quiero mucho! **_

**Bueno aquí está el fic…!**

Capítulo 2: La historia de los dos enamorados

Soul PoV

-"Magia blanca ehh…"- Fue lo único que alcancé a contestar antes de sumergirme en ese extraño sueño…

_Me encontraba de pié dentro de mi cuarto, pero algo en él se veía diferente, estaba lleno de juguetes y adornado como lo tenía a los 9 años, me quedé observándolo estupefacto, ¿Acaso la magia blanca había causado este recuerdo? Escuché un ruido proveniente de la puerta y me giré para observar de qué se trataba. Una versión miniatura de mi entró y se sentó en la cama molesto y pude escuchar más pasos provenientes de afuera del cuarto._

_-"Soul, ya es tarde, ¿Porqué no te duermes?"-Preguntó Wes asomándose por la puerta, el también se veía más joven, tenía una sensación extraña acerca de este sueño así que me senté en la silla junto a la mesa que siempre había estado en mi cuarto y observé la escena._

_-"No tengo sueño Wes"- Sí, tan obstinado como siempre, pero Maka es aún peor._

_-"Ya, ¿Y si te cuento una historia antes de dormir?"- Contestó mi hermano, creo que estoy empezando a recordar este momento… ¿La magia blanca te ayuda a recordar el pasado?_

_-"Bien"-El joven yo se limitó a contestar mientras sonreía y se metía bajo las sábanas de la cama y apoyaba su cabeza en la cómoda almohada._

_Mientras, Wes se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se rascó la barbilla pensando en que historia contar, supongo._

_-"Ya lo tengo"- Exclamó Wes con una sonrisa-"Esta es una leyenda muy antigua"-Pensó un poco en lo que había dicho y luego completó-"Mas bien es una historia muy antigua, ya que estoy completamente seguro de que es verdadera"-Dijo Wes con una sonrisa en el rostro, recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba que mi hermano me contara historias antes de dormir, podrá sonar poco 'cool' pero yo era realmente feliz cuando lo hacía, en esos momentos me olvidaba de que mis padres estaban muertos y que la única persona en la que podía confiar era mi hermano._

_-"Hace muchos, muchos años, más de los que cualquiera pueda imaginar, los humanos y las brujas convivían pacíficamente en un mismo mundo. Ambas razas compartían países, costumbres, estilos de vida, incluso había humanos que conseguían la amistad de una bruja…"- El pequeño yo hizo un gesto invitándolo a continuar, así que Wes volvió a hablar- "Pero lo único predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible y un día, lo que el mundo menos imaginaba sucedió. Un humano y una bruja se enamoraron y del fruto de su amor surgió una linda niña. Nunca en la vida se había visto algo parecido, pues, aunque las brujas y los humanos podían llegar a ser amigos, había en el fondo de sus almas, un poco de repulsión hacia el otro, una competencia continua por ser la raza dominante, era un hecho realmente insólito."-_

_Observé atento como Wes continuaba narrando la historia, la cual cada vez me intrigaba más por alguna extraña razón._

_-"La niña creció y heredo de su padre toda la inocencia y pureza que un alma humana puede albergar. De su madre, heredó la mística capacidad de usar la magia, y así es como surgió la primera maga blanca en toda la historia. La magia blanca es por eso, la magia más pura de todas, porque está llena de pureza e inocencia sin embargo es también la más poderosa de las magias, más aún que la de las brujas y más letal también que cualquier arma humana."- La expresión del pequeño Yo era de interés, tengo que admitir que Wes tenía ese 'toque' al narrar una historia que no encontraba en nadie más. _

_-"En cuanto los humanos y las brujas se dieron cuenta de esto, ambas razas intentaron apoderarse de ese poder, ya que la niña no era ni humana ni bruja ambas razas comenzaron a pelear y esto, eventualmente, los llevó a una guerra. La guerra duró años y años y lo único que hacía era destruir familias y ciudades, por lo que tanto humanos como brujas llegaron a la conclusión de que ninguno debía poseer ese poder. La niña entonces creció en paz y tranquilidad, hasta que un día, las brujas volvieron a atacar y el mundo se sumergió en una segunda gran guerra, pasaron más años... y años, hasta que los humanos y las brujas llegaron a otra conclusión, no podían vivir con una tentación así y decidieron acabar con la vida de la niña, ahora una joven"-_

_-"Hermano, matar gente es malo"-Dijo el pequeño yo con un tono triste en su voz, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado matar gente, al hacerlo solo dejo sin familias a otras personas, al igual que me pasó a mí, pero si pelear me ayudaba a mantenerme con mi hermano, entonces haría lo que fuera. Wes se llevo un dedo a la boca indicándole al niño que tenía enfrente que guardara silencio pues la historia continuaba._

_-"Encerraron a la joven en una celda alejada de toda civilización mientras planeaban la forma en que la eliminarían. La joven pasó ahí un tiempo y su alma comenzó a entristecerse, hasta que un día, un humano, un humano diferente, llego al lugar donde la chica estaba encerrada y la liberó, se la llevó muy lejos, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, y la protegió y le ayudó a practicar su magia, la chica estaba muy agradecida con ese bondadoso humano por haberla salvado, el agradecimiento se transformó en confianza, la confianza se volvió amistad… y la amistad, eventualmente se convirtió en amor. Los dos jóvenes vivieron felices algunos años, no muy pocos pero tampoco demasiados hasta que un día, encontraron su escondite y se llevaron a la joven."-_

_El Soul de nueve años parecía cada vez más interesado con la historia, mientras se dedicaba a observar a Wes con el ceño fruncido en gesto de interés y concentración_

_-"Él siguió a sus captores hasta encontrarlos, luchó y luchó por el amor de su vida, pero fue derrotado y ambos fueron condenados a muerte… Ese mismo día, humanos y brujas se juntaron para celebrar un ritual que no se llevaba a cabo hace muchos años… Se juntaron alrededor de la hoguera y colocaron a ambos amantes en ella"-_

_-"Hermano"-Dijo mi yo miniatura con un pequeño tono de tristeza- "¿Acaso ellos?"-_

_-"Si, ellos murieron, pero murieron juntos, ¿Y sabes qué más?"- Preguntó Wes con otra de esas sonrisas típicas de él._

_-"¿Qué?"-Preguntó el pequeño yo con interés._

_-"Que un sentimiento tan fuerte y una pureza e inocencia tan grandes no pueden deshacerse tan fácilmente, 'Ni siquiera con la muerte'. Ambos jóvenes continuaron reencarnando en nuestra raza a través de los años. Ella transmitiendo sus conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones y el protegiéndola por siempre… "-_

_-"¿Y qué hay de las brujas y los humanos que querían obtener ese poder?"-._

_-"Bueno"-Comenzó Wes- "Las brujas son muy poderosas y en cuanto ellos reencarnan el mundo se sume en una guerra de nuevo, aunque claro, ya no es tan grande como las otras"._

_-"Me gustaría poder conocerlos algún día"-Alcanzó a articular el Soul más joven que yo mientras bostezaba._

_-"Y yo espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo, eso solo implicaría otra guerra, ¿recuerdas?"- Dijo Wes mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta- "Buenas noches hermanito"-_

Quería seguir viviendo ese recuerdo pero repentinamente una fuerza me atrajo hacia arriba y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi cama y con mi edad actual.

-"Vaya Maka, tu magia es más impresionante de lo que creí"-Entonces recordé a esa impertinente muchachita que la noche pasada me había provocado una hemorragia '¿_se habrá ido ya?'_

De pronto escuché la puerta abrirse y pude ver a Wes entrar a través de ella.

-"Veo que ya despertaste"-Dijo Wes dirigiéndose a mi cama – "Creo que querrás ir a la cocina, hay una sorpresa esperándote allí"-

Me levanté de mi cama en cuanto mi hermano salió de mi cuarto, Me miré al espejo y observé a mi yo de 16 años de nuevo. Mi cabello blanco, revuelto por las horas que estuve dormido, tapaba parte de mi frente, sin embargo mis penetrantes ojos rubíes seguían a la vista, llevaba puesto solamente un pantalón largo, pero cómodo, me veía realmente 'cool' a pesar de apenas haberme levantado.

Me giré para dirigirme a la cocina y entonces me percaté de una marca en mi hombro derecho y me dirigí de nuevo al espejo para observarla mejor. Era una especie de estrella… más bien como un destello, estaba teñido de un color negro completamente obscuro. Es extraño, estoy completamente seguro que no lo tenía antes. Un sonido proveniente de mi estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos, supongo que lo dejaré para otro momento, por ahora iré a ver que hay en la cocina, ¡Me muero de hambre!... Pero antes me pondré una camisa… no quiero que Wes se preocupe.

-Soul Eater-

Al salir de mi cuarto un delicioso olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, y siguiendo mi instinto, me acerqué más a la cocina.

Wes tenía razón en lo referente a la sorpresa, en cuanto llegué a la cocina pude observar como en la mesa se encontraba un banquete magnífico, con toda la comida que te puedas imaginar, pero mi sorpresa fue más grande al descubrir que la fuente de tan prometedor banquete era, ni más ni menos, la chica sosa que me dejó inconsciente.

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me voltee enseguida para ver de quien se trataba.

-"Ah, eres tú"-Comenté al darme cuenta que era Soul el que había llegado.

-"Si, soy yo, el chico al que casi matas"-Fue entonces cuando comenzó a observar la comida, podía ver como se le hacía agua la boca-"¿Para quién es todo esto?"-

-"Pues para ti y para Wes, a menos que alguien más viva en esta casa"-Me limité a contestar-"Necesito pedirte un favor"

-"¿Eh?, ¿Un favor?"-Me preguntó el albino a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa para empezar a probar la comida.

-"Si, bueno, la verdad es que fui traída hasta aquí inconsciente… Y no sé cómo volver a mi casa, así que…"-

-"Entonces, quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa…"-Comentó Soul con la boca llena de carne- "Bien, lo haré"-Dijo mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca-"Pero tienes que responderme una pregunta"-

-"¿Cuál pregunta"?-Me apresuré a contestar, quería volver a mi casa lo más pronto posible.

-"Bueno…"-Comenzó a decir Soul-"Ayer después de que me curaras con tu magia sentí una gran necesidad de dormir… Y en cuanto cerré mis ojos, entre en una clase de sueño… era más bien como un recuerdo, y yo estaba presenciándolo… ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con tu magia?- Preguntó finalmente

-"La magia blanca es capaz de hacerte vivir recuerdos mientras duermes, sólo los más importantes"- Contesté sin rodeos.

-"Entiendo…"- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa- "Entonces… ¿Dónde dices que queda tu casa?"-Me dijo mostrándome de nuevo esa sonrisa de tiburón tan característica suya.

**¡BIEN ESO ES TODO!**

**¿Qué será esa extraña marca que le salió a Soul en el hombro? ¿Qué significa el recuerdo que tuvo Soul en aquel sueño? **

**Bueno sé que no fue el capítulo más interesante en la historia pero espero que les haya gustado… déjenme sus lindos reviews con sus opiniones, si?**

**Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe cuando sale el siguiente capítulo del manga de Soul Eater y donde lo puedo leer? **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡¿QUE TAL MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES! ¿Cómo la pasaron este 14 de febrero? Espero que muy bien… Ojalá que hayan recibido montones de chocolates (los cuales me llenaron la cara de granos pero bueeno… valieron la pena) y que se hayan divertido mucho con sus amigos o con sus novis xD. Bueno en lo que a mí respecta me la pasé de maravilla… me regalaron un pequeño conejito que no sé si es hembra o macho… Adivinen como le puse :D… **

**La verdad es que quería subir este capítulo antes, estaba planeado para subirlo el 14 como un regalo para todas aquellas personas que continúan leyendo mi historia y que me dejan sus lindos reviews pero mi computadora se descompuso y bueno… ya saben el resto de la historia, la arreglaron, le borraron los datos y tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo…**

**Gracias: Mary Eureka Evans, alexiel Evans, valeziiTha, anónima 676, Candy-san, choko-tan, Naomi Shimizu, Kabegami, Miyoko-Chibi, anne, fernab y KARLAEV…! Son los mejores!, ¿Lo sabían? Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes… y…. Acción…**

Capítulo 3: Todos son iguales…

Maka PoV

Agité la mano en señal de despedida hacia Wes quien nos observaba desde la entrada de su casa y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, no podía evitarlo, al contrario de la actitud indiferente de Soul, Wes era realmente agradable, incluso me había ofrecido quedarme por más tiempo en su casa a tomar algo mientras platicábamos sobre trivialidades, a lo que habría accedido de no tener una familia que seguramente estaba preocupada por mi y queriendo saber dónde había pasado la última noche. _'Pero Wes es un hombre, y todos los hombres son iguales, aun si no lo demuestran al principio'._

Poco a poco me fui alejando de aquel acogedor hogar con Soul a mi lado acompañándome…

El albino comenzó a guiarme a través de las frías y vacías calles de Death City, vacías debido a la guerra que estaba llevándose a cabo contra las brujas y frías por el simple hecho de que estábamos en invierno.

El invierno es mi época favorita del año, adoro ver como aquellos copos de nieve caen sobre la ciudad y cubren las calles haciéndolas quedar completamente blancas… y en este momento, los copos de nieve caían. ¿Por qué esta guerra tuvo que comenzar en esta época del año? Esta época llena de paz en la que las familias se juntan simplemente para tomar una bebida caliente mientras ríen contado viejos relatos familiares.

Me encontraba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me percaté del hecho de que ya nos habíamos alejado bastante de la casa de mi acompañante y que, como pensé, esta área de la ciudad era desconocida para mí.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el misterioso chico que caminaba a mi lado, tenía características realmente peculiares, sus ojos color escarlata eran realmente profundos -e intimidantes en algunas ocasiones- , su cabello era tan blanco como aquella nieve que a mi tanto me gustaba, y sin mencionar sus afilados dientes… _'como los de un tiburón'___pensé para mis adentros.

-"¿Qué me ves?"-Dijo Soul dirigiéndose a mí-"¿Acaso soy tan cool que te deslumbro, Albarn?"- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al instante, mostrándome aquellos dientes de tiburón que solo el poseía.

-"Ahm… pues intento hallarte forma"-Dije en un intento de defensa personal.

Soul solo me dedicó una mirada fría mientras fruncía el ceño molesto-"No eres nada _cool_ ¿lo sabías?"-

-"Puedo vivir con eso"-Dije mientras sonreía triunfante ante la reacción de Soul.

Pronto el silencio reinó en aquellas calles, Soul no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde aquella pequeña discusión que tuvimos y este silencio estaba comenzando a incomodarme _'Vamos Maka, piensa en un buen tema de conversación'_

-"Y…"-Comencé a decir para captar su atención-"Dime, ¿Dónde naciste?"-Dije sin pensármelo mucho, fue la primera pregunta que vino a mi mente.

-"Eso es un secreto"-Respondió Soul secamente. ¿Pero quién se cree que es?, trato de sacar un tema de conversación y él me sale con esto.

-"Bien…."-Comenté decidida a no darme por vencida-"¿Y porque peleas en esta guerra?"-

-"Eso es información clasificada"-Dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

'_Está comenzando a cansarme'_

-"Bueno al menos dime cuántos años tienes"-Continué con persistencia.

-"Suenas como una acosadora, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"-Dijo Soul mientras soltaba una carcajada y me miraba divertido.

-"No es gracioso"-dije inflando los cachetes en señal de molestia, una costumbre que tenía desde niña y por desgracia se me había quedado.

-"Bien, será mejor que continuemos"-Dijo Soul esta vez con un tono serio-"Estamos a punto de llegar"-

-Soul Eater-

Continuamos con nuestro camino por aquellas oscuras y misteriosas avenidas desconocidas por mí en silencio, sin nadie ni nada que lo rompiera, solo que esta vez, el silencio no era tan molesto, hasta era relajante.

-"Hemos llegado"-Dijo Soul con un tono apenas audible. Me tomó un tiempo comprenderlo pero en cuanto me percaté de lo que acababa de decir me puse a observar a mi alrededor.

Justo como lo había encontrado la primera vez: casas destruidas, calles maltratadas, en fin… restos de la batalla, aunque esta vez no había nadie peleando, era lo único bueno de esta guerra, las brujas solo venían por un tiempo y luego se iban, las batallas no duraban más de tres días.

-"¡Perfecto!"-La alegría me desbordaba del solo pensar que pronto volvería a ver a mi madre-"Creo que desde aquí soy capaz de llegar sola, _gracias Soul_"-Canté con alegría mientras comenzaba a alejarme de aquel chico.

-"¿Estás loca?"-Gritó Soul mientras sentía como algo detenía mi avance, me giré para encontrarme con la mano de Soul sosteniendo la mía para evitar que me fuera_. '¿Qué demonios?'_

_**-**_"¿Y qué tal si te atacan?"-Dijo Soul mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

-"Estaré bien"-Le aseguré alegremente-"Se cuidarme sola"-

-"Pues no parecía que te supieras cuidar sola aquella vez…"-Soul rodó los ojos y abrió la boca para continuar pero lo interrumpí rápidamente.

-"¿Y desde cuando te preocupo tanto?, la última vez que revisé tu creías que yo era _'poco cool'_ y _'una pecho plano'"-_Dije mientras lo miraba acusadoramente –"En verdad Soul, no necesito ayuda a partir de aquí"-

Soul pareció molestarse por lo que le dije pues su rostro adoptó un tono de seriedad mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos suyos fijamente.-"Yo solo quiero ayudarte, ahora no seas testaruda y déjame…"

-"¡¿Qué?"- Grité olvidándome por completo del peligro que podría correr si algún enemigo me escuchaba- "¡Genial, solo eso me faltaba, ahora también soy testaruda!, ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras agregar?"-Dije sacando un libro del gran bolsillo que había en mi vestido.

-"M-maka… ¡Espera!, no hay necesidad de sacar tu libro, podemos discutir esto como personas civilizadas"-Dijo mientras yo continuaba acercándome hacia él con mi libro en la mano dispuesta a propinarle un Maka-Chop que lo dejara sin cerebro.-"¡Maka no, no MAKA NOO!"-Me detuve en seco antes de darle un doloroso y merecido golpe a Soul _'No vale la pena' _pensé mientras guardaba mi libro de nuevo. Soul solo se quedó mirándome completamente sorprendido por el cambio repentino en mis acciones. –"¿M-maka?"-Me preguntó Soul con un tono de extrañeza en su voz.

-"Olvídalo"-Susurre mientras me alejaba rápidamente de él en dirección hacia mi casa… en dirección hacia mi madre.

Soul PoV

Pude ver como Maka se alejaba a prisa de mí… corriendo hacia otro lugar, el cual supongo que era su casa.

_Lo había visto_… había visto su rostro ensombrecerse al ofrecerme a acompañarla. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de seguirla hasta su casa, de acompañarla y protegerla de aquellos ladrones o enemigos que pudieran cruzarse en su camino, pero sólo me quede ahí, parado, sin hacer ninguna especie de movimiento.

_Y lo entiendo_… entiendo que Maka y yo habíamos comenzado con el pié izquierdo, no es como si me importe mucho, no siento la necesidad de entablar una amistad con nadie, pero, ¿Porqué esa insistencia en ir sola?

'_Maka es realmente rara'_ pensé mientras me dirigía silenciosamente a mi casa, ignorando a mi conciencia quien me decía que debía seguirla… seguir a Maka, a pesar de haberla conocido apenas ayer.

-Soul Eater-

Maka Pov

Continué corriendo sin descanso alguno, _'huyendo' _de aquel chico que se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero no podía evitarlo, todos los hombres son iguales… no se puede confiar en ellos, solo piensan en engañar a las mujeres y en divertirse.

Continuaba inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que vislumbré a lo lejos una construcción conocida, una pequeña casa de color café claro con un jardín a un lado, las ventanas estaban abiertas para que la luz del día entrara a través de ellas e inconscientemente, comencé a correr hacia aquella casa a la que, más comúnmente, conocía como mi hogar… el hogar en donde había crecido y del que había escapado ayer por la mañana para ofrecer mi ayuda a aquellos heridos por esta ridícula guerra. El hogar donde mi madre se encontraba esperándome, seguramente preocupada de que algo pudiera haberme pasado.

Me acerqué a la puerta de mi casa y le di tres pequeños golpecitos. Al instante comencé a escuchar pasos provenientes de dentro de mi casa mientras esperaba pacientemente. La puerta comenzó a abrirse revelando así a mi madre, una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello era de un color rubio cenizo como el mío, solo que el de ella caía libremente hasta llegar a su cintura, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, tenía una figura realmente esbelta y su cuerpo y rostro aparentaban menos edad de la que en realidad tenia, esa era mi madre, una mujer amable y carismática…_ 'perfecta'._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver mi rostro tras aquella puerta de madera y se dejó venir hacia mí para darme un cálido abrazo que correspondí de inmediato.

-"¡Makaa!"-Grito mientras se aferraba a mi fuertemente-"Maka ¿Qué te pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!-Dijo mi querida madre mientras unas lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos.

-"Tranquila mamá, no me pasó nada"-Contesté contenta de ver que mi mamá me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella- "La verdad es que me escapé ayer por la mañana… se que está mal pero quería ayudar a esa gente… tu me entiendes ¿No?"-

-"¿Pero porqué no volviste?"- Preguntó mi madre con tono tranquilo aunque a la vez se le escuchaba preocupada.

-"Bueno en realidad…"-Comencé diciendo mientras rascaba ligeramente mi mejilla en señal de vergüenza-"Uno de los aliados de las brujas me atacó y quedé inconsciente…"

-"¿¡MI HIJA FUE ATACADA POR UN ENEMIGO Y LUEGO DURMIO EN LA CALLE!"-Gritó mi madre completamente desesperada y preocupada, mi madre en ocasiones sacaba aquel lado "explosivo", no lo hacía siempre por supuesto, usualmente era calmada y tomaba todo con tranquilidad, completamente contraria a mí.

-"Cuando quedé inconsciente una chica que caminaba por ahí me llevó hasta su casa y cuidó de mi hasta que desperté"-Mentí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa falsa… si, me habían rescatado, y si, me habían cuidado hasta que desperté… pero no había sido una chica. Odiaba tener que mentirle a mi mamá, pero si le decía que había sido Soul el que me había llevado hasta su casa es probable que le de un infarto.

Mi madre se echó a mis brazos de nuevo y me abrazó tiernamente mientras musitaba algo sobre haberme extrañado mucho, aunque casi no lo entendí debido a que lo dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-"También te extrañé mamá"- Dije mientras mi madre se separaba de mí y me ofrecía entrar a la casa.

Cerré la puerta después de haber entrado a mi hogar y me dirigí enseguida a mi cuarto por algo de ropa, necesitaba tomar un baño para liberarme de toda la tensión que sentía.

Y justo cuando caminaba por aquel pasillo que dirigía hacia mi habitación, la puerta sonó de nuevo.

Me dirigí instantáneamente a la puerta para ver quién era y me encontré con que mi mamá ya estaba abriéndola.

-"¡Miren quien es! ¡Hip!, mi hermosa esposa –Hip- Kami"-La conocida voz me hizo dirigirme hasta la puerta y al asomarme para ver quién era, me encontré con algo que yo ya me esperaba.

-"Y también –Hip- Mi preciosa hijita…Makitaaa~"- Un hombre alto, pelirrojo, con los ojos color azul obscuro se encontraba tras la puerta… completamente borracho.

-"Callate… Tú no eres mi padre…"-Dije mientras me dirigía furiosa hasta mi cuarto.

-"Makaaaa~"-Lloró aquel hombre que siempre llegaba a casa en un estado de completa ebriedad-"¡Papá te ama mucho!"

-"No te conozco"-Fue lo único que dije al cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto sin dejar que aquel hombre me dirigiera otra palabra.

'_Los hombres solo buscan diversión… Mi padre siempre llega a la casa completamente borracho hablando sobre lo mucho que nos ama a mi madre y a mi… yo no lo creo, muchas veces le he pedido que deje de beber pero sin embargo la historia vuelve a repetirse al siguiente día…_

_Todos los hombres son iguales, no se puede confiar en ninguno, En lo que a mí respecta…Pueden irse todos al infierno…'_

**Waaa! Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, y quiero aprovechar esta parte (si es que alguien la lee) para hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

***La marca que Soul tiene en su brazo no es exactamente una estrella (como la de Black*Star) Es más bien como un destello, no sé si han visto aquel brillo que ponen siempre a las estrellas que tiene como cuatro lados y el de arriba y el de abajo son más largos que los de los lados**. **Trataré de buscar una imagen y les pondré el link en el siguiente capítulo.**

***La época de esta historia no es actual, es como una época medieval, de esas en las que se usan velas y en las guerras se pelea con espadas, lanzas, etc. Y a la vez es fantasiosa porque la magia y las brujas existen…Lo aclaro por si alguien lo había notado.**

**¡Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (…Pensando en una forma creativa de despedirse…)**

**Ahm… no, no se me ocurre nada, así que dejémoslo en una despedida que aprendí en mi clase de japonés…**

**さよなら みんなさん！！またね！****!~**

**(Adiós a todos! Nos vemos pronto!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo~! ¡Mis queridísimas y apreciadas lectoras! No saben cuánto las quiero :3**

**Sii! Hoy ando muy pero muy feliz, más que nada porque es viernes, pero también porque al fin podre subir este capítulo que ya tenía planeado en mi retorcida mente pero que no había podido subirlo debido a que mi ESTUPIDOO modem se echó a perder y tuvieron que cambiarlo**

**Jaja, bueno ando algo corta de inspiración últimamente así que si alguna de ustedes quiere dejarme una sugerencia de algo que quiera ver en esta historia puede hacerlo… el comentario es bienvenido! (Tranquila LuNaShinRa, si me estás leyendo, te prometo que en algún momento habrá sangre, no te preocupes xD)**

**Muchas Gracias todas las que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado: choko-tan, Naomi Shimizu, Candy-San, Hime Hyuuga, anonima676, Mary Eureka Evans, LuNaShinRa y Miyoko-chibi! Gracias Gracias Gracias! Ustedes hacen de mi viernes un día mejor! Bueno las dejo leyendo ;D… Accion!**

Capítulo 4: Regreso

Continué mi camino hacia aquel lugar al que había conocido como mi hogar desde que tengo memoria, pero el sólo hecho de no tener compañía esta vez me hacía sentir realmente solo… no me importa si es Maka, Wes o cualquier otra persona, no quiero seguir sintiendo esta soledad que me atormenta…

_Soledad, _así ha sido toda mi vida, mi madre y mi padre han muerto y ahora solo me queda mi hermano Wes.

A veces desearía un poco de compañía… alguien que realmente me comprenda y me haga feliz. Porque me gustaría saber que es la felicidad, un sentimiento que antes conocía pero que ahora he olvidado por completo. La felicidad que me brindaba mi madre y el respeto que me inspiraba mi padre… todo eso ha quedado sepultado junto con aquellos dolorosos recuerdos…

_Sepultado por completo desde el día de su muerte_

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi destino, me encontré pronto con la puerta del único lugar al que alguna vez he pertenecido. Rápidamente extraje las llaves que se encontraban en mi bolsillo y las introduje en la cerradura de la puerta. El olor de la comida que Maka había preparado hoy por la mañana se hizo presente en cuanto entré a mi hogar.

_¿Dónde estará Wes?, _me pregunté mientras comenzaba a buscarlo por toda la casa. Estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos como para percatarme de que mi hermano se encontraba justamente detrás de mí.

-"¿Soul?"-Una voz conocida susurró desde cerca-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Típico, mi hermano me conoce a la perfección, era obvio que se daría cuenta.

-"Wes"-Respondí a la vez que giraba para verlo a la cara-"¿Qué día es hoy?"-Pregunté sin más rodeos. Mi hermano se quedó observándome meditativo por un tiempo, hasta que después de un rato, sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización

-"Hoy es 18 de Diciembre"-Respondió el simplemente, dejando luego de eso, la habitación en completo silencio.

-"Ocho años eh…"-Dijo Wes tras un largo suspiro-"No puedo creer que ya sean tantos"-Mi hermano se dirigió entonces al sillón que estaba a su lado para sentarse. Se quedó observando el suelo un rato, meditando lo que acababa de decirle.

-"¿Irás a verlos esta vez?"-Preguntó Wes sin despegar aún sus ojos del suelo-"A ellos les gustaría que lo hicieras"-Finalizó mi hermano con aquella frase. Aquella frase que se repetía cada año, cada 18 de Diciembre, desde que mis padres murieron.

_¿Iría a verlos esta vez?, _No lo creo… No importa cuántas veces me lo pregunte.

_No puedo visitar la tumba de mis padres sabiendo que yo soy el culpable de su muerte_

Sin importan cuantos años pasen… sin importar cuantas veces Wes me haga la misma pregunta, es algo simplemente irremediable.

"_8 años eh… no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto"_

Me retiré lentamente de la sala en dirección hacia mi cuarto sin darle una respuesta a mi hermano, no era realmente necesaria.

'_Maka no parece confiar en nadie… me pregunto si ella sentirá la misma soledad que yo siento en estos momentos…_' Pensé mientras entraba a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

-"¡Y no vayas a regresar tan tarde!"-Dijo mi mamá mientras yo atravesaba la puerta, saliendo de la casa.

-"No te preocupes mamá"-Respondí ya casi por rutina.

-"Y no hables con ningún extraño"-Mi madre me miraba con ojos preocupados mientras hablaba

-"No te preocupes mamá"-Le repetí sin muchas ganas, después de todo ya había pasado una semana entera desde aquel incidente y sin embargo mi madre seguía preocupándose de más.

-"Y si te encuentras con un borracho no dejes que…"-

-"Ya entendí mamá, te quiero, volveré pronto"-Finalicé con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas y me alejaba de aquella pequeña casa.

'_Vamos mamá, ir al mercado no es la gran cosa' _Pensé para mis adentros mientras me dirigía al lugar en donde compraría los víveres que me había encargado mi madre.

Después de una caminata realmente larga llegué al tan dichoso mercado. Saqué la lista que me había entregado mi madre y me puse a examinarla cuidadosamente.

_Leche, pan, carne _ una lista realmente simple.

Comencé a buscar los alimentos que necesitaba en aquellos puestos repletos con diferentes tipos de comida hasta que encontré uno que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Todo se veía tan delicioso.

-"¿Buscas algo en especial, Maka?"-Me preguntó una voz serena y suave. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica que acababa de hablarme y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Tsubaki!"-Grité con alegría mientras abrazaba a mi mejor amiga-"Hace tanto que no te veo"-Dije finalmente separándome de ella-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Mi hermano me pidió que cubriera su turno en la tienda, en estos momentos se encuentra algo ocupado"-Respondió simplemente Tsubaki. Tan amable como siempre, ella es una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar incondicionalmente.

-"Ya veo"-Dije a la vez que tomaba las cosas que necesitaba y se las entregaba para que me las cobrara-"¿A qué hora acaba tu turno?"-

-"Se supone que ya terminó"-Dijo Tsubaki alegremente-"¿Qué tal si hacemos algo juntas?"-

Asentí rápidamente sin pensármelo mucho mientras le entregaba el dinero que me había dado mi madre para comprar los víveres-"Perfecto"-

-Soul Eater-

-"Oye, Maka"-Comenzó Tsubaki con la voz calmada que siempre mantenía-"La semana pasada vi a tu madre por el mercado, lucía muy preocupada"-Me dijo rápidamente, se notaba la curiosidad en su mirada-"¿Ocurrió algo?"-

Miré a Tsubaki de reojo mientras continuaba caminando, parecía realmente curiosa y a la vez preocupada. _'Puedo confiar en Tsubaki, siempre lo he hecho'_

-"Hace una semana me escapé de mi casa"-Dije soltando un suspiro realmente largo a la vez que me volteaba para quedar cara a cara con Tsubaki-"…Y un bandido me atacó"-Dije mirándola a los ojos. El rostro de Tsubaki cambió por completo, su expresión de calma y serenidad había desaparecido y una expresión de terror tomó su lugar.

-"¡Maka! ¡Eso fue realmente peligroso! ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?"-Preguntó mientras me abrazaba protectoramente.

Justo como mi madre… Tsubaki siempre ha tenido esa actitud maternal hacia todos, no importa cuán pequeño sea el problema por el que pases ella siempre sabrá sacarte una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes Tsubaki"-Dije mirándola a la cara en cuanto nos separamos-"Sabes que sé defenderme sola, además de que recibí un poco de ayuda…"-

-"¿Ayuda?"-Tsubaki me miró dubitativa por un rato antes de hacerme la pregunta que había estado formulando en su cabeza-"Ayuda… ¿De quién?"-Concluyó mi amiga.

-"Un soldado que pasaba por ahí"-Dije mientras agitaba mi mano restándole importancia.

-"Maka…"-Suspiro Tsubaki agotada-"Nunca cambias"-Dijo sonriendo más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona.

'_La verdad no pienso cambiar'_

_-Soul Eater-_

Cerré la puerta con pesadez después de haber entrado a mi casa. Salir con Tsubaki era realmente divertido, incluso me olvide por completo de que tenía que estar en la casa para las seis.

-"¡Estoy en casa!"-Grité para que mi madre me escuchara mientras dejaba la bolsa con comida en la mesa del comedor y me dirigía con total pereza hacia mi habitación, a pesar de saber que hoy era mi turno de preparar la cena.

Aquellos pasos tan conocidos se hicieron presentes en el corredor cercano a mi cuarto y rápidamente enfoqué mi vista en la persona que provocaba aquel sonido.

-"Bienvenida hija"-Dijo mi madre sonriéndome.-"¿Recuerdas quién viene hoy cierto?"-

¿Hoy? ¿Acaso teníamos alguna visita programada para hoy por la tarde? La única persona que podría venir un sábado por la tarde sería…

'_Oh no…'_

-"Makitaaaaaa~"-Gritó cierto pelirrojo al entrar a la sala y verme frente a frente.

-Soul Eater-

-"Spi…rit…suelta… no…respiro"-Comencé a moverme incomoda ante la situación en la que me encontraba, seguramente mi padre estaba ebrio-"¡Papá suéltame ya!"-Grité justo frente a su oído en un desesperado intento para que me soltara, el cual al parecer funcionó, ya que se retiró molesto, cubriendo su oreja con una de sus manos.

'_¿Por qué?'_

-"¡Tú no eres mi padre!"-Grité mientras salía de la cocina con dirección a la puerta.

_-Flashback-_

_Me deshice de mis antiguas prendas para reemplazarlas con unas más cómodas, era de noche después de todo y tenía que dormir._

_Pero al ir removiendo mi vestido algo captó mi atención, aquella marca en mi hombro que había tenido desde mi nacimiento, había algo diferente en ella. Aquella marca con forma de destello que había estado desde que tengo memoria en aquella parte de mi cuerpo había cambiado de alguna forma. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unas risas provenientes del patio de la casa._

_Supongo que no tengo opción._

_Me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que había preparado como mi pijama y salí de mi habitación en dirección al patio._

_Nada_

_No podía ver nada, todo se encontraba obscuro, pero aquellas escandalosas risas seguían, habría avisado a mi mamá de no ser porque ella se encontraba dormida._

'_Me pregunto si Soul habría tenido miedo en una situación como esta'_

_¿Qué ocurre Maka? ¿Porqué no puedes olvidarlo y ya? Después de todo, eso ocurrió ya hace cinco días._

'_No es momento de estar pensando en eso' me reprendí ante mi falta de valentía y de concentración mientras me acercaba cada vez más a la fuente de aquellas risas pausadas que tanto me incomodaban._

'_Desearía no haberlo hecho' _

_Una figura conocida se encontraba en el lugar del que las inquietantes risas provenían._

_-"¿Papá?... ¿Pero qué haces a…"-Mi diálogo fue interrumpido por la voz de otra figura a la que no lograba identificar._

_-"¿Spirit?¿Quién es ella?"-Habló la mujer que se encontraba alado de mi padre, fue entonces que me di cuenta de todo._

_Mi padre… Tenía la mano en su cintura, parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho hasta que llegué…_

_No pude contenerlas más… las lágrimas que atentaban con salir de mis ojos lograron su cometido. Lloraba amargamente, mi padre nunca se tomaba nada enserio, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a engañar a mamá. Salí corriendo al instante en dirección a la puerta cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

'_Los hombres son una mierda… váyanse todos al infierno' _

-_Fin del Flashback-_

Sin pensármelo dos veces, atravesé la puerta de mi tan aclamado hogar tras de mí y corrí lo más lejos que pude.

Duele… Duele que mi padre engañe a mamá de esa forma y luego sea capaz de ir a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado…

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo pero sentí que fueron horas.

No quiero preocupar a mamá, pero tampoco quiero volver con Spirit...

¿Qué debería hacer?

El rostro de mi madre vino a mi mente al instante, aquel rostro preocupado que había mostrado al verme de nuevo en la casa tras un día y medio de estar desaparecida. No lo haría por Spirit, lo haría por ella. Regresaría a la casa sólo por mi madre.

Comencé a dirigirme a paso lento hacia la casa de nuevo, no sé cuanto recorrí pero estoy segura que estoy muy lejos.

-"Mira que tenemos aquí"-Una voz desconocida habló a mis espaldas. _'No voltees, solo ignórala'_ pensé pero la verdad es que muy dentro de mi estaba totalmente asustada.

Una risa no muy amigable fue emitida por la voz de la persona que tenia detrás antes de dirigirse a la que al parecer era su compañera-"No podemos dejar que escape, ¿cierto Mabel?"-

Aquellas voces hicieron que un rápido escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo…

'_¿No dejarme ir? ¿De qué están hablando?'_

No tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo pues en ese mismo momento una de ellas se puso frente a mí cubriendo mi camino. Estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo. No debí haber escapado de casa.

'_¿Brujas?' _Pensé examinando el atuendo que llevaba la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí. Un sombrero de copa bastante alto color negro, un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas mientras que unas largas medias cubrían sus piernas.

La bruja a la que observaba me miró con malicia esbozando una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante mientras alzaba su mano para conjurar lo que supuse que sería un hechizo.

'_Otra invasión de brujas, ¿Porqué no pueden largarse de una vez por todas?'_

Quería moverme, huir de aquella situación, pero mis articulaciones no me lo permitían, estaba atrapada y seguí aquel instinto que tenía, cerrar los ojos ante una situación de peligro, desde luego no era lo mejor que se podía hacer, pero estaba realmente atemorizada.

_Recuerdo como mi corazón y mi mundo se pararon en ese momento…_

_El instante que marcó el comienzo de mi nueva vida._

_El peor momento que viví en la vida…_

_Ha pasado a convertirse en mi más atesorado recuerdo._

**Hola de nuevo! Mis hermosas lectoras! Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran un review! Estuve algo deprimida ya que el capitulo anterior tuvo solo 8 reviews mientras que el antepasado tuvo 13! Que le paso a esas 5 reviewers? :'( bueno, espero que aun así me sigan leyendo, y se que este no fue un capitulo exactamente interesante pero quería que conocieran un poco la vida de Maka, además de que El capitulo anterior estuvo dedicado por completo a Soul.**

**Y también quiero aprovechar este pequeño pedacito para hacerle publicidad a una amiga, no se si funcione pero le prometí que lo haría: sucede que ella quiere subir uno de los libros que está escribiendo a internet y se ha hecho un blog para ello… Les agradecería muchisisisimo si se dieran una pasada por ahí y leyeran la introducción, o si la siguieran por medio de twitter o facebook, la historia está planeada como una comedia romantica y el primer capítulo lo subirá el 10 de este mes, aquí les dejo su blog para que se pasen por el POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO! Solo quítenle los espacios**

**w w w . k a r l a e l i z a l d e . b l o g s p o t . c o m **

**さよなら みんなさん！！またね！**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis lectores! Waaa…! Sé que me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo… es que no soy exactamente la persona más responsable del planeta…Bueno pero para compensarlo hice este capítulo el doble de largo de lo que siempre lo hago… espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Gracias: Miyoko-chibi, Mary Eureka Evans (Por cierto gracias por haber pasado por el blog de mi amiga! :3), Sakura no Soul, LuNaShinRa y Candy-san. Ustedes me hacen muy feliz (: (Waaaa! Me siento tan contenta! He leído historias de todas y cada una de ustedes, me siento importante al recibir reviews de autoras cuyas historias me han gustado tanto!)**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera… nah, no es mio, fin de la historia. **

**Luces… cámara y… ACCION! **

Capítulo 5: Los ángeles también lloran.

Soul PoV

Detesto las reuniones…

¿Por qué? Porque no son _cool. _Y el simple hecho de que mi hermano me estuviera obligando a ir a una era un fastidio.

-"¿Me estas escuchando Soul?"-Preguntó mi hermano de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-"Si Wes… te escucho"-Mentí mientras continuaba caminando por las calles de Death City hacia el lugar donde se realizaría aquella reunión –A la que por cierto yo NO quería ir- .

-"Entonces dime que es lo que acabo de decirte"-Se quejó mi hermano tomándome con la guardia baja. ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

-"Fácil…"-Comencé diciendo en cuanto una idea surgió en mi mente-"Me estabas preguntando qué es lo que acababas de decirme"-Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara. Soul Evans, eres un genio.

-"No, Soul"-Respondió mi hermano con un claro tono de molestia en su voz-"Cielos… a veces me gustaría que escucharas lo que te digo… Es importante y lo sabes"-

-"No puedo evitarlo Wes… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"-Contesté sinceramente. La verdad es que desde hacía unas horas que tenía esta extraña sensación, es algo que jamás había sentido. Es cierto, las reuniones no son cool… pero no quería faltar a esta por ese motivo, era algo aún más fuerte, algo muy dentro de mí me decía que debería estar en otro lugar.

-"¿Presentimiento?"-Me preguntó Wes confundido-"No creo que un presentimiento sea más importante que una reunión del Shibusen"-

-"Si pero de cualquier forma…"-Dije sin poder terminar lo que iba a responderle a mi hermano. Este sentimiento continúa creciendo. Lo siento hermano, pero si quiero saber que es tengo que seguirlo.

-"¿Soul?"-Murmuró Wes extrañado ante mi comportamiento-"¿De cualquier forma que?"-Mi hermano parecía realmente preocupado.

-"Lo siento Wes, dile a Shinigami que llegaré un poco tarde a la reunión"-Grité para que mi hermano me escuchara mientras me alejaba de él corriendo en dirección al pequeño bosque que había a un lado de aquella solitaria calle. Algo en mi interior me decía que debía ir en esa dirección para averiguar de qué trataba este extraño presentimiento.

Continué corriendo, evadiendo gigantescos árboles y hierbas de todo tipo hasta que escuché un grito femenino proveniente del mismo bosque en el que me encontraba. ¿Así que de esto se trataba todo?... ahora tendré que hacerla de héroe y salvar a una damisela en apuros…

Me detuve en seco por un momento mientras tomaba un poco de aire. A estas alturas preferiría asistir a esa aburrida reunión, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme, por lo que continué mi camino hacia la dirección de la que provenía aquel grito. No tardé en llegar al lugar que buscaba, lo supe al escuchar ruidos de batalla y unos cuantos gritos de dolor por lo que dejé de correr y me concentré en buscar un escondite para observar mejor la situación.

Busqué un buen escondite en silencio y pronto encontré uno. Un árbol de tamaño colosal que estaba situado, convenientemente, justo frente al pequeño claro en donde la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, me escondí detrás de él y me asomé por entre las ramas para observar mejor en qué situación me encontraba.

Lo que vi enseguida me dejó atónito. Maka –La loca maniática que casi me descalabra hace unas semanas- se encontraba a mitad de una pelea con dos brujas. Parecía totalmente indefensa, Maka se encontraba tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, algo que es completamente comprensible estando en una situación así, parecía no poder levantarse porque a pesar de los múltiples ataques que le lanzaban aquellas brujas ella no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia.

Una de ellas comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Maka mientras susurraba palabras que no alcancé a oír y hacía unos pequeños círculos con sus manos. Pronto, de la palma de su mano derecha, surgió una bola de luz obscura.

'Magia negra' Pensé en cuanto vi aquel poder aparecer en sus manos.

Si no hace algo pronto la van a matar…

Mi inquietud aumentó aún más al ver a Maka cerrar los ojos resignada. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a hacer nada por defenderse?

Esto no es cool… no puedo dejar a una chica morir frente a mis ojos… no importa que tan sosa, agresiva o desconfiada sea.

Terminé con mi debate interno cuando vi a la bruja acercarse aún más a Maka, intentando posar su mano en su cuerpo para acabar con su vida. Y sin más vacilaciones, corrí a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitía hacia donde Maka y aquella horrible bruja se encontraban.

Me coloqué rápidamente entre las dos y detuve en seco el brazo asesino de la bruja con mis propias manos, la bruja me miraba sorprendida y yo solo me dediqué a observarla furioso, lleno de rabia.

¿Por qué me afecta tanto lo que le pase a Maka? Apenas la conozco…

-"Maka, me mentiste"-Murmuré algo cansado debido a todo lo que había corrido-"Dijiste que sabías defenderte sola…"-Voltee a mis espaldas para encontrarme con una Maka totalmente sorprendida e indefensa con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

_¿Por qué los ángeles lloran?_

Aquel recuerdo de mi niñez se me vino a la cabeza al instante, al ver a Maka así, tan vulnerable, tan sensible.

Está bien, puede que no la conozca bien y puede que ella me odie, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar…

Y con esta nueva resolución y ganas de proteger a aquella indefensa Maka, empujé a la bruja lo más fuerte que pude, ganando así, tiempo para sacar mi espada de la funda que descansaba en mi espalda.

La espada brilló a la luz de la luna, dándole un efecto más dramático a aquella escena que estaba viviendo.

-"No sabes en que te has metido muchacho"-Murmuró la bruja con la que me encontraba peleando –"Has despertado mi ira y ahora voy a matarte"-Dijo mientras formaba una aterradora sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras y con la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas, me lancé sin piedad hacia aquella bruja empuñando mi espada fuertemente. Sus manos y su boca intentaron invocar otro hechizo pero la rapidez de mi ataque no le dio el tiempo suficiente.

-"No sabes en que te metiste bruja…"-Repetí sus palabras mientras enterraba con furia mi espada en su vientre-"Has despertado mi ira y ahora voy a matarte"-Terminé mientras una sonrisa victoriosa y sádica invadía mi rostro.

Una sustancia rojiza comenzó a escurrir lentamente por su cuerpo y a caer gota por gota al suelo, mientras aquella maldita bruja se retorcía de dolor y suplicaba por clemencia. Profundicé aquella herida que había hecho con mi espada al ver a la bruja aún viva y gritando de dolor…

¿Los muertos no gritan, cierto?

La bruja cayó muerta al instante en que saqué mi espada de su cuerpo, por lo que me dediqué a mirar a la otra con odio y desprecio, esta, al entender que si no se iba la mataría al igual que a su acompañante, emitió un grito de terror y se convirtió en un diminuto ratón, huyendo así de mi alcance y por lo tanto, de su muerte segura.

-"Soul…"-Escuche un susurro a mis espaldas y giré para dirigirle una mirada preocupada a Maka.

-"Maka… casi me olvido de que estabas ahí"-Dije esbozando una de mis sonrisas _cool_ mientras me acercaba a ella para ver como estaba.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse rápidamente mis manos sobre sus hombros para transmitirle un poco de confianza. Estaba temblando, se veía totalmente aterrada.

_¿Por qué los ángeles lloran?_

Era definitivo, el recuerdo de aquella pequeña niña venía a mi mente cada vez que observaba a Maka en este estado.

-"Tranquila"-Dije mirándola a los ojos-"Todo estará bien ahora"-

Maka se dedicó a observarme con sus ojos color jade por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente tomó un poco de confianza y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

_Se ven más lindos al sonreír_

-"Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro"-Dije tomándola de la mano en un intento para levantarla.

-"No puedo caminar…"-Susurró Maka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-"La verdad es que me torcí el tobillo"-Dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada inocente.

-"Yo… ahh…."- Comencé a decir mientras me rascaba un poco la mejilla y dirigía mi mirada a otra parte-"Puedo cargarte si quieres…"-Terminé sin más rodeos mientras que Maka se me quedaba viendo atónita.

-"Uhm… Está bien"- Dijo Maka igual de apenada que yo por el hecho de tener que cargarla hasta su casa… ¿Apenado dije? No… los chicos cool no sienten pena. Si, puede que ya haya cargado a Maka una vez, pero ella no estaba consciente entonces…

Me acerqué más a ella y la tomé por la cintura y por debajo de sus piernas, asegurándome de no tocar su tobillo lastimado. Pude ver como ella se sonrojaba fuertemente mientras la levantaba del suelo. Ignoré ese hecho y seguí caminando en dirección al único lugar seguro que conocía.

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

-"Hemos llegado"-Murmuró Soul más para sí mismo que para mí. Aquel calor en mi cara todavía no desaparecía por lo que me había quedado todo el recorrido mirando hacia el suelo para evitar que Soul lo viera. En cuanto levanté mi vista me quedé totalmente estupefacta…

Una ENORME mansión de unos cinco pisos aproximadamente se encontraba frente a mí, oculta solamente tras un portón negro con unos barrotes que llegaban hasta el cielo. La mansión era de color negra, lo que le daba cierto toque tétrico, pero a la vez tenía un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y plantas que lucían muy lindas y bien cuidadas. Me sorprendí aún más al ver un pequeño lago en medio de aquel inmenso jardín. Cielos… quien viva aquí debe ser realmente afortunado… y rico.

Un hombre alto y fornido se acercó rápidamente al portón y lo abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras saludaba a Soul cortésmente y me miraba a mí con extrañeza, pero sin embargo no hizo ni una sola pregunta.

En cuanto Soul pasó a través de aquel INMENSO portón se dedicó a seguir caminando hacia la puerta principal de la mansión tranquilamente.

-"Uh… Soul"-Comencé a decir algo nerviosa-"¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?-

-"Dije que te traería a un lugar seguro, ¿No?"-Dijo Soul sin sobresaltarse-"Solo cumplo mi promesa"-

En ese mismo momento llegamos a la puerta de la mansión –De la ENORME mansión- y otro hombre, elegantemente vestido, nos abrió la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Soul continuó caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, atravesando las múltiples habitaciones de aquella gran mansión. Pasamos por la sala, el comedor, la cocina, ¡Incluso por un baño!

-"Soul…"-Murmuré ya cansada mientras recorríamos algo parecido a una sala de juegos.

-"¿Si?"-Preguntó totalmente calmado.

-"…"-Inhala… exhala…vamos Maka… no te alteres…

-"¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS SOUL!"-Grité perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún me quedaba.

-"¡Makaaa! No grites, lastimas mis oídos…"-Dijo Soul algo molesto por mi pérdida de control.

-"¡Pero hemos estado dando vueltas por mucho tiempo! ¿Qué se supone que buscas?-Susurré mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-"Esta bien…"-Dijo Soul mirando a otra parte… ¿Avergonzado?

-"Me perdí…"-Admitió finalmente.

-"¿Te perdiste…?"-Pregunte mientras un aura maligna emanaba de mi cuerpo.-

La expresión de Soul cambió a una totalmente aterrada.

-"¿¡COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE PERDERSE EN UNA CASA PEDAZO DE…!"-

-"¿Hay alguien ahí?"-Una voz a nuestras espaldas interrumpió el pequeño… debate, que estábamos realizando.

Soul, aún cargándome, giró rápidamente en dirección a la voz haciendo que me sobresaltara y soltara un pequeño gritito.

-"W-wes"-Articuló Soul al identificar inmediatamente a su hermano, quien tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

"Sooul~"-Comenzó a decir su hermano-"¿Esto es lo que te tenía tan ocupado?"-En ese momento juro que mi cara adquirió una tonalidad del rojo que solo los tomates pueden tener. Creo que Soul también entendió la indirecta de su hermano porque en ese momento, el muy desgraciado me soltó y caí al suelo al instante.

-"¡Auch!"-Grité mientras caía al duro suelo.

-"¡Maka!"-Grito Soul aún sorprendido-"L-lo siento, mi hermano es un pervertido"-Articuló con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. La tomé sin vacilar mientras intentaba levantarme pero pronto el dolor en mi tobillo se hizo presente, haciéndome caer y jalando accidentalmente a Soul al suelo conmigo.

Observé la posición realmente comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos, Yo recostada en el suelo y Soul, literalmente, ENCIMA de mí. La cara de Soul no tardo en ponerse totalmente roja, al igual que la mía y la de Wes, quien observaba la escena divertido. Un pequeño líquido rojo comenzó a escurrir por la nariz de Soul ante la realización de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Soul…"-Murmuré llena de rabia-"¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"-Grité dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejaría adolorido por un buen rato.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo tratando de no apoyar mucho mi pié derecho y comencé a sacudir el polvo que había en mi vestido. Me acerqué cojeando a Wes, quien aún parecía sorprendido por la "escenita" que habíamos causado Soul y yo.

-"Hola Wes"- Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara-"¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?"-

-Soul Eater-

Soul PoV

-"Estas en el cuartel de reuniones de la organización guerrera Shibusen"-Escuché a mi hermano responder con voz nerviosa a la pregunta de Maka.

-"¿Organización guerrera? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo aquí entonces?"-Escuché a Maka preguntar mientras yo me levantaba del suelo y limpiaba la sangre de mi cara.

-"Elemental mi querida Maka"-Dije rápidamente captando la atención de los dos presentes-"No hay lugar más seguro que el cuartel del Shibusen"-Articulé orgullosamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Tu no hables pervertido"-Dijo Maka con un tono molesto en su voz mientras volteaba a ver a Wes nuevamente.

Me acerqué más a ella y la tomé del brazo rápidamente, captando su atención al hacerlo

-"¿Porqué cada vez que te salvo la vida me insultas y me golpeas? Eres realmente agresiva"-Dije sonriéndole maliciosamente a Maka, mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente debido a la sorpresa.

-"Además te sonrojas muy fácilmente…"-Murmuré en su oído de forma que solo ella me escuchara-"¿Será que te gusto?..."-Juro que daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esa expresión en la cara de Maka, esa expresión de sorpresa, ira y vergüenza… lástima que solo duró por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Wes volviera a hablar.

-"Soul, Shinigami te espera en la reunión"-Esa estúpida reunión… Yo quería quedarme aquí molestando a Maka un rato más pero supongo que la reunión es importante después de todo.

-"Entiendo…"-Respondí soltando el brazo de Maka y volteándome para darle la cara a mi hermano-"¿Y dónde está Shinigami, Wes?"-

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

-"¿Entonces ella es….?"-Preguntó por milésima vez el hombre enmascarado que estaba sentado al frente de la mesa mientras me miraba extrañado.

-"Su nombre es MAKA y es una MAGA BLANCA, ¿Queda claro?"-Respondió Soul ya desesperado de que le hubieran preguntado por mi identidad tantas veces.

-"Ya veo…"-Dijo el hombre al que todos llamaban Shinigami mientras me miraba cautelosamente.-"Tu me pareces conocida… ¿Te conozco de algún lado?"-

-"Lo dudo mucho señor"-Respondí totalmente nerviosa-"Es la primera vez que yo lo veo"-No me gusta ser el centro de atención, cuando me pongo muy nerviosa desarrollo una especie de tic en el ojo y contesto muchas tonterías.

-"Ya veo…"-Shinigami no dejaba de observarme en una especie de análisis. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso nunca ha visto a una chica?

La atención de todos se vio pronto enfocada en las enormes puertas del salón en el que nos encontrábamos, las cuales se abrieron de par en par mostrando tras de ellas a un chico de ojos color ámbar y cabello negro con tres extrañas rayas blancas a un costado, acompañado de dos chicas rubias no más grandes que él.

-"Hola, hola Kid, tienes tres rayas hermosas como siempre"-Dijo Shinigami en un tono poco serio mientras que el chico lo ignoraba totalmente.

-"Sabes que ese tipo de comentarios no me halagan padre"-Articuló molesto por las palabras que… ¿Su padre? Le había dedicado… No puedo creerlo, ¿Podrá ser él?

-"¿Kid?"-Mi voz llamó la atención de Kid, quien volteó a verme sorprendido.

-"¡Maka!"-Gritó Kid desde la entrada mientras se acercaba a mí y se inclinaba para besarme la mano en señal de saludo. Cielos, Kid es siempre tan caballeroso.

-"Tsk… Soul, ¿Vas a dejar que Kid te quite a tu novia?"-Le susurró Wes a Soul, quien desvió su mirada molesto, supongo que por el comentario de su hermano mayor.

Decidí ignorar su comentario yo también y concentre mi mirada en Kid, me sonrojé al instante al observar la forma en que Kid me estaba mirando.

-"¿Pero qué ocurrió Maka? ¡Estas totalmente asimétrica!"-Preguntó Kid en uno de sus ataques de simetría.

-"Me atacaron dos brujas en el bosque y me torcí el tobillo tratando de huir"-Respondí tranquilamente y vi como una expresión de horror invadía su rostro.

"¡¿Dos brujas? ¿Maka estas bien?"-Nunca había visto a Kid tan alterado, tendré que explicarle todo después.

-"Si, estoy bien ahora, Soul me defendió y me trajo hasta aquí"-Respondí contenta de que alguien se preocupara tanto por mí.

El chico de ojos ámbar se sorprendió ante mis palabras y volteó a ver a Soul confundido.

-"¿Celoso?"-Le preguntó Soul en cuanto posó su mirada en él mientras esbozaba una clara sonrisa de superioridad.

-"No sabía que se conocían"-Dijo Kid, ahora mirándome a mí directamente a los ojos.-"Bien, como sea, tenemos que arreglar tu simetría"-Ah… Kid y la simetría, creo que será mejor no llevarle la contraria.

-"¡Liz! ¡Patty!"-Gritó y en poco tiempo las dos chicas que lo acompañaban ya estaban llevándome a rastras hacia otra habitación para "Arreglar mi simetría"

-Soul Eater-

Soul PoV

Observé como las dos sirvientas de Kid arrastraban a Maka hacia la habitación de alado estupefacto. ¿Hasta dónde puede llevarlo esta estúpida obsesión por la simetría y la perfección?

-"Disculpen"-Se excusó mi hermano obteniendo la atención de los presentes-"En vista de que han surgido algunos retrasos y que no toda la organización está presente, ¿Qué les parece si mejor celebramos esta reunión mañana por la mañana?"-Concluyó Wes dirigiéndose a Shinigami en busca de aprobación.

Shinigami pareció pensárselo por un momento pero al fin y al cabo respondió-"Bueno, tienes razón Wes, aún falta la presencia de Black*Star, no podemos tener una reunión de la organización a menos que todos los miembros se encuentren presentes." –Dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a nosotros-"Lo mejor será que todos nos quedemos aquí y descansemos, mañana por la mañana discutiremos nuestros planes".

Mi hermano Wes bostezó al instante en que Shinigami salió de la pequeña sala de juntas acompañado de su hijo Kid y luego me miró somnoliento.

-"¿No piensas irte a dormir Soul?"-Preguntó mi hermano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-"Creo que esperaré hasta que Liz y Patty terminen con Maka"-Dije ganándome una sonrisa por parte de mi hermano-"Ya sabes…"-Comencé-"Solo por si tiene alguna duda de dónde está su habitación o algo así…"-Comenté tratando de excusarme.

-"¿Quieres…llevarla a su habitación?"-Preguntó mi hermano sorprendido, obviamente malinterpretando mi anterior comentario.

-"¡Wes eres un…!"-Reclamé a mi hermano mientras un extraño calor invadía mi cara.

-"Como sea…."-Mi hermano bostezó de nuevo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría de par en par-"Buenas noches hermanito"-Y después de eso, desapareció en los interminables pasillos de la mansión que alguna vez nos había pertenecido.

Me dediqué a observar la habitación en la que me encontraba, la habitación en la que nos reuníamos todos los miembros del Shibusen cuando necesitábamos tener una junta, porque después de todo, al ser una organización que pelea contra brujas necesitábamos discutir su localización o los métodos que seguíamos para acabar con ellas.

Pronto, una habitación conocida llamó mi atención, la sala de música, que era una de las muchas habitaciones que conectaban con el pequeño salón en el que me encontraba. Me levanté lentamente de la mesa y camine instintivamente hasta la pequeña puerta de la sala de música y la abrí con cuidado. Un hermoso piano negro se encontraba en el centro de aquella enorme habitación y, sin dudarlo, me aproximé a él más por instinto que por curiosidad, esta mansión era mía después de todo.

Pasé mis dedos por la superficie del antiguo piano, el cual estaba lleno de polvo por falta de uso. Limpié las teclas pasando mis dedos por cada una de ellas, obteniendo así, diferentes sonidos provenientes de éste.

Me senté, guiado por la costumbre, en el pequeño banco situado convenientemente, frente al piano y comencé a tocar una melodía que conocía desde que tengo memoria, una melodía tan simple pero que sin embargo me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando aún vivía en ésta mansión. Mis dedos danzaban libremente por las teclas liberando los sentimientos que yacían en mi alma, aquellos sentimientos de confusión y desesperación, combinados con soledad y tristeza. Aquellos sentimientos que había albergado mi corazón desde el día de la muerte de mis padres.

Un sonido a mis espaldas me sacó de mis meditaciones y voltee enseguida para encontrarme con una Maka muy sorprendida. Liz y Patty definitivamente habían arreglado su simetría, Maka llevaba un vestido color verde que combinaba con sus ojos jade, su cabello estaba amarrado en sus típicas coletas y perfectamente peinado.

-"¿Tocas el piano?"-Preguntó Maka mirándome a los ojos. Podía ver una ligera chispa en ellos, un toque de emoción y alegría que no había visto antes.-"¿Puedo sentarme?"-Dijo mientras señalaba otra silla cercana, en donde el espectador siempre se sentaba. Asentí con la cabeza, aún algo sorprendido por su silenciosa llegada y Maka jaló un poco la silla para poder sentarse a un lado de mí. Se acomodó en la pequeña silla y se dedicó a observar curiosa el piano colocado frente a ella.

No me gustaba tocar en público, pero algo en la forma en que los ojos de Maka brillaron al escucharme tocar me dio la confianza para llevar mis manos a las teclas de nuevo-"Así soy yo"-Dije mientras tocaba la melodía que había compuesto en mi infancia tratando de liberar mis sentimientos.

Maka permaneció en silencio durante toda la melodía, con sus ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente cada nota de mi composición.

-"He escuchado esa melodía antes"-Dijo finalmente Maka cuando hube terminado mi interpretación.

-"Eso no es posible…"-Respondí mirándola a la cara-"Yo la compuse a los cinco años, no puedes haberla escuchado antes…"-Concluí concentrando de nuevo mi mirada en el piano que descansaba frente a mí.

-"Cuando tenía cuatro años…"-Comenzó a decir Maka, ignorando por completo mi falta de atención-"Mi padre era un famoso general al mando del rey"-

-"¿Ah, sí?"-Le pregunté a Maka sin interesarme mucho en lo que pudiera responderme.

-"Un día, mi madre, mi padre y yo atendimos a una fiesta que dio el rey en su mansión…"-Siguió hablando Maka-"¡Era una mansión realmente grande! Y había muchas personas en aquella fiesta, bailando con sus respectivas parejas e intercambiando comentarios sobre lo impresionante que era esa celebración"-El tono de Maka adquirió pronto un tono triste y volvió a hablar-"Pero así como había muchos invitados, también había muchas mujeres. Y pronto mi infiel padre se separó de mamá y comenzó a coquetear con todas las chicas que se encontraban en aquella fiesta, sin importarle que yo me encontraba también ahí y podía observar todo lo que hacía"-

_-"Papá ¿Quién es ella? ¿Porqué no es mamá?, _le preguntaba cada que tenía la oportunidad de acercarme, pero él solo me ignoraba y me decía que me fuera con mamá y que él nos alcanzaría muy pronto"-Pude ver como una lagrima caía lentamente por la mejilla de Maka mientras continuaba contando su historia-"Me alejé de mi padre corriendo, buscando un lugar lo más alejado posible de él y de aquella fiesta, mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, y es que estaba totalmente frustrada… no entendía porque mi padre se comportaba de aquella forma, o porque mi madre no hacía nada para remediarlo…"

-"Encontré una puerta cercana y entré en esa habitación sin pensarlo mucho, sólo quería encontrar un lugar para llorar tranquilamente, sin adultos que me preguntaran que me pasaba y alejada de mi padre y sus infidelidades…"-Limpió la pequeña lágrima que caía por su rostro y continuó con su fuerte resolución de relatarme esa historia-"Y entonces cuando entre a esa habitación, me encontré con un niño de mi edad, que se encontraba tocando el piano."-Maka levantó su mirada hacia mí a pesar de la poca atención que yo le estaba prestando-"Me acerqué a él guiada por su música, una melodía tan simple, pero a la vez tan profunda… una melodía que mostraba los sentimientos de ese niño, sentimientos de soledad y tristeza…"

Mis dedos dejaron de recorrer las teclas del piano por un momento, reconociendo esa historia al instante-"Me acerqué a él con lagrimas aún en mi rostro… él solo se quedó observándome por un rato y continuó tocando aquella melodía, mi corazón se sintió feliz por un momento, sentía que ese niño me había comprendido a la perfección, que los sentimientos que el trataba de expresar eran parecidos a los que yo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento…"-

Dirigí mi mirada completamente sorprendido a Maka, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera el mismo recuerdo que yo? En aquella fiesta del rey en la que yo me había sentido incómodo y había decidido alejarme para componer aquella melodía de soledad que había estado tocando para ella hace unos minutos.

-"Al terminar de tocar esa melodía…"-Continuó Maka contenta de que finalmente le estuviera prestando atención-"El seco mis lagrimas y me dedicó unas palabras que he recordado durante toda mi vida…"-A estas alturas ya estaba completamente seguro, yo era aquel niño del que Maka me estaba hablando en esos momentos, yo era el que le había dedicado esas palabras al verla llorar sin consuelo aquella noche, e inconscientemente, mis labios pronunciaron aquellas mismas palabras que le había dirigido aquella vez.

-"¿Porqué los ángeles lloran, Maka?"-Maka me miró rápidamente, sorprendida, reconociendo al instante aquellas palabras que le había dedicado hace ya once años-"Se ven más lindos al sonreír"-Concluí sorprendiéndola aún más. Era definitivo… Maka era esa niña a la que le había dedicado esas palabras a mis escasos cinco años de edad… la niña cuyo recuerdo siempre me perseguía y por la que no podía soportar ver a una chica llorar… Maka fue la que me encontró en aquella habitación y se acercó a mí para que le tocara, la que me hizo sentir comprendido justo como lo había hecho ahora.

Maka se lanzó a mis brazos entonces, y comenzó a reír mientras murmuraba algo sobre haberme encontrado-"Te he estado buscando por años"-Dijo finalmente levantándose de la silla con una gran sonrisa y retirándose a su habitación para poder dormir.

_¿Porqué los ángeles lloran, Maka? Se ven más lindos al sonreír…_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen un lindo rev… OH DIOS QUE ES ESO! ES UN BOTON DE REVIEW! ES TAN AZUL Y BRILLANTE! PARECE QUE LOS ESTA LLAMANDO! QUE TAL SI LO PICAN Y OBSERVAN QUE PASA? (:**

**Pd. Ya leí el nuevo capítulo de Soul Eater! Les dejo el link por si ustedes no lo han leído**

**h t t p : / / s h a r e a d o . c o m / i m a g e s – 0 9 9 e 0 6 2 7 c 5 – 2 . h t m l **

**QUITEN ESPACIOS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡¿Qué tal gente? ¿Cómo han estado? Sé que no he actualizado esta historia en mucho tiempo así que en cuanto conseguí mis benditas vacaciones he decidido ponerme a escribir tantos capítulos me fueran posibles. Espero que aún haya alguien ahí que siga fiel a mi historia porque los reviews que me dejan me ponen realmente muy contenta. ¿Les molestaría dejarme un review para así poder saber si siguen leyéndome?**

**Qué asco… me da pena el leer mis antiguos capítulos en esta historia, están simplemente tan mal redactados… bueno creo que después de un poco de práctica al fin he mejorado un poco… creo…**

**Muchas gracias: ¡Kabegami, Candy-san, MayAlbarn, aanonimo, Sakura no Soul, Akari Asakura, Miyoko-chibi y Mary Eureka Evans! Ustedes realmente me hacen sonreír n.n**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera… ¡AH! Mi papa me quita de la computadora T.T bueno supongo que si me perteneciera podría tener un poco de autoridad y no sería regida por mi padre ò_ó**

**¡LUCES… CÁMARA Y… ACCION! **

_Hay un momento en el que te dices a ti mismo, "Oh, ¡ahí estas! Te he estado buscando por toda mi vida- __**Darren Chris, Glee**_

**Capítulo 6: **Preguntas y respuestas.

**Maka PoV**

_No es nada, Maka_

Era lo que mi madre repetía todo el tiempo, sin cesar ni una sola vez o titubear ni un poco. Su respuesta nunca cambiaba, no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara.

_Lo has tenido siempre, cariño_

Era lo que mi padre respondía ante mis preguntas incesantes, y la verdad ya no sabía a quién creerle. ¿Por qué mis padres me daban respuestas tan diferentes?

Sé que no lo he tenido siempre. Y también se que no puede ser _nada_, porque la marca que reposa en mi hombro no es una marca de nacimiento, ni tampoco de un accidente.

_Te he estado buscando por años_

Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca en el instante en que descubrí la identidad de Soul. No podía mentirle, es verdad, lo he estado buscando desde siempre, porque sé que él es el único que puede responder la pregunta que ha estado formulándose en mi cabeza por varios años.

_¿Qué es esta marca? ¿Por qué solo yo la tengo?_

A pesar de habérselo preguntado a mis padres ya varias veces, ellos solo tomaban evasivas cuando veían el tema aproximándose. Pero ¿Por qué será que me importa tanto? Es tan solo una marca, ¿No es así?

Por supuesto que no. Esta marca había aparecido justo en el momento en que conocí a aquel albino de ojos escarlata en mis tempranos 4 años de edad. Al principio esa pregunta había iniciado como simple curiosidad infantil, y no había tardado en desaparecer de mi mente, creyendo las simples explicaciones de mis padres.

_Las falsas explicaciones de mis padres_

Pero por supuesto, había madurado, y esas sencillas explicaciones se tornaban insuficientes.

Desde luego si Soul es aquel niño al que conocí hace ya más de diez años, el tendría la respuesta que buscaba, ¿Acaso el había causado esta marca? Me preguntaba mientras comenzaba a sentir mis párpados pesar. Me encerré en la habitación que me habían asignado y me recosté en la cómoda cama que se encontraba en ella al instante, fijando mi mirada en el techo.

_Sería mañana entonces. Mañana encontraría la respuesta que había estado buscando. _Fue lo último que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarme al sueño que invadía mi cuerpo.

**Soul PoV**

Me pregunto qué significa este sentimiento…

Tengo tantas dudas y preguntas sin responder. Preguntas que sólo puede responder ella. Porque no he dejado de pensar en aquella pequeña niña de cristalinos ojos jade que se acerco a mí aquel día y comenzó a llorar buscando consuelo. Aquella a la que le había dedicado la primera canción que había compuesto en toda mi vida y que, aunque era simple, la había puesto tan contenta que hasta era contagioso.

Maka. Si tú eres aquella niña, ¿Te molestaría responder mi pregunta?

¿Por qué te fuiste aquella vez? ¿Por qué sin decirme tú nombre?

Hay tantas preguntas que se arremolinan en mi cabeza, una tormenta incesante de dudas sin respuesta que me acosan día y noche, los 365 días del año.

Maka. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? No es nada cool el tener tantas interrogantes sin sentido.

**-Soul Eater-**

**Maka PoV**

-"Ven conmigo"-Dije dirigiéndome al albino de mirada escarlata con el que había hablado apenas ayer por la noche, mientras lo arrastraba por los corredores de la grande y lujosa mansión en la que me encontraba refugiada actualmente.

-"¡M-maka! ¡Suéltame ya! No es nada cool que me arrastres, puedo caminar ¿sabes?"-Fue su simple respuesta ante mis acciones, me giré para verlo y no tarde en perderme en sus penetrantes –y de momento furiosos- ojos color sangre.

-"Si te suelto no vendrás conmigo"-Le reprendí de manera molesta. No puede negarse a acompañarme, gracias a él tengo todas estas dudas, lo menos que puede hacer es respondérmelas.

-"Ya, ya. Prometo acompañarte a donde sea que me lleves, pero suéltame de una buena vez"

Entre quejidos y patadas al aire decidí que lo mejor sería soltarlo, iba a acompañarme de todas formas. Lo solté rápidamente de mi agarre y él me miró con remordimiento.

-"Demonios Maka, si querías estar a solas conmigo sólo tenías que decirlo…"

-"¡MAKA-CHOP!"-Grité mientras le borraba su sonrisa burlona de la cara con uno de mis famosos golpes en la cabeza-"¡De eso nada! Sólo cállate y sígueme, ¿De acuerdo?"-Le dije ya molesta por la actitud infantil que siempre tomaba ante las cosas serias.

Caminé por un rato por la mansión, en busca de una habitación vacía en la que pudiera hablar con él sin interrupciones y no tarde en distinguir la habitación de música, la misma en la que habíamos hablado ayer y había descubierto aquella verdad tan inquietante.

Lo tomé de la mano rápidamente y lo jalé hasta aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas para asegurarme de que nadie llegara a interrumpirnos. Me giré inmediatamente para encontrarme con un Soul muy sorprendido y confundido por mis previas acciones.

-"M-maka…"-Dijo rápidamente mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos-"¡No sé que hice esta vez pero sé que podemos hablarlo!"-Soul se tiró al suelo, cerrando los ojos y protegiéndose la cabeza con sus brazos.

_¿Quién es el poco cool ahora?_

-"Oh vamos, si te portas así me haces sentir como una maniaca agresiva"-Dije dirigiéndole una mirada de inconformidad.

-"¿Será acaso porque **eres** una maniaca agresiva?"

Levantó una ceja, respaldando su punto y yo solamente decidí ignorar su comentario.

_Ya me vengaré luego…_

-"Soul, necesito que me respondas algo"-Comencé-"Es algo muy importante para mí y estoy segura de que tu puedes ayudarme…"-Después de todo, si Soul no puede ayudarme entonces no sé quién podrá hacerlo.

Soul me dedicó de nuevo aquella mirada confundida mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-Vaya, finalmente empieza a portarse serio.

Suspiré levemente. Lo que estaba por hacer era algo sumamente importante, tenía que asegurarme que podía confiar en él antes que nada.

-"¿Qué tan confiable eres, Soul?"-Le pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos para poder percatarme si me decía alguna mentira.

-"Eso tendrás que juzgarlo tú, Albarn"-Examiné detenidamente todas sus facciones, no parecía de las personas que mienten pero… es un hombre después de todo ¿Acaso puedo confiar en él de verdad?

Bueno, de cualquier forma, no es como si tuviera muchas otras opciones…

-"Soul…"-Dije mientras comenzaba a descubrir mi brazo derecho, levantando la manga de mi vestido, dejando así a la vista aquella marca negra que reposaba un poco más abajo de mi hombro.

-"Maka… ¿Eso es…?...¡¿Q-que Demonios!"-Comenzó diciendo Soul, pero luego se quedó mirándome sorprendido y en silencio, no sabiendo como continuar. Y es que no tenía porque saberlo, tal vez me precipité demasiado. Soul puede no saber nada sobre esta marca, quizás el no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

_Esas miradas…_

Suspiré de nuevo mientras cubría mi brazo ocultando de nuevo la marca.-"Olvídalo"-Susurré al ver que los ojos de Soul seguían fijos en mi brazo, aun cuando la marca se encontraba ahora cubierta por la manga del vestido que llevaba puesto. Esto es incómodo.

-"Debí haberlo sabido"-Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaran a asomarse por mis ojos-"Tu eres justo como los demás… no sé porqué creí que tu entenderías"-Me senté rápidamente en el suelo y oculté mi rostro con mis manos, Soul no parece saber nada, no quiero tener que lidiar con esas miradas de nuevo-"Primero te me quedarás viendo como si fuera un bicho raro… y luego comenzarás a reírte por mi extraña marca, justo como lo han hecho todas las personas a las que se las he enseñado…"

Las lágrimas no paraban y, a pesar de que no podía ver directamente a Soul, sabía que él me estaba mirando, lo sentía, sentía aquella mirada suya, justo como las que todas aquellas personas me habían dedicado. Todas esas miradas de desprecio que yo no lograba comprender, aquellas miradas por las que había decidido cubrir mi marca permanentemente y no dejar que nadie la viera de nuevo.

-"Maka, no voy a reírme de ti"-Fue lo que escuché salir de los labios de Soul antes de que él se inclinara hacia mí y me tomara por la cintura para sumergirme en un cálido abrazo de consuelo.

_¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué dejo que me abrace?_

-"Suéltame…"-Dije empujándolo hacia enfrente, deshaciéndome al instante de aquel calor que me provocaba su cercanía-"No me toques, tu no entiendes lo que siento"

"Por primera vez, creí que había encontrado a alguien que tal vez lo entendería…"-Traté de limpiar las incesantes gotas que caían por mi rostro pero mis intentos eran vanos-"Y me equivoco, tú me miras igual que todas aquellas personas, he sido tratada como un bicho raro toda mi vida. Pero decido confiar en ti, y ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...Tu también me miras de esa forma…"-Me levanté rápidamente evitando a Soul. Si no podía deshacerme de estas lágrimas entonces me ocultaría de Soul para que él no pudiera verlas-"Puedes comenzar a reírte y a juzgarme si eso es lo que quieres"-Alcancé a articular mientras le daba la espalda-"Estoy acostumbrada"

-"Serás tonta"-Dijo Soul mientras me tomaba de la mano impidiéndome la salida-"Maka, esa marca en tu brazo…"

Me le quedé mirando atónita, ¿Por qué no se había reído? Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían todos después de enseñarles mi _peculiar _marca.

-"Quiero que me expliques Maka…"-Comenzó a decir el albino mientras su rostro se ensombrecía un poco-"¿Por qué me reiría de tu marca…"-Levantó su mano izquierda, tomando la manga que cubría su brazo derecho y alzándola un poco, dejándome totalmente atónita en cuanto vi lo que él acababa de mostrarme-"…Cuando yo tengo la misma?"

_Parece que Soul si puede entenderme después de todo…_

**-Soul Eater-**

**Soul PoV**

-"No eres la única Maka"-Le dije sonriendo. Los ojos de Maka no se desviaban de la marca que había en mi brazo, y la comprendo perfectamente, después de todo yo había pasado por la misma situación hace apenas unos minutos.

¿Porqué Maka tenía la misma marca que había salido en mi hombro el día que la encontré en el campo de batalla?

-"Tu no terminas de sorprenderme…"-Fue la simple respuesta de Maka ante mi súbita declaración-"¿También te ha salido después de conocerme?"-Me preguntó finalmente.

-"No, me ha salido después de verte en el campo de batalla"-No logro comprenderlo, ¿Qué significa esta marca? y ¿Por qué nos ha salido en momentos diferentes? Cielos, esto es tan complicado, y tan poco cool.

-"¿Qué? ¿Porqué te habrá salido después?"-Preguntó Maka con curiosidad-"¿Crees que…"-Maka inclinó ligeramente su rostro, el cual pareció ensombrecerse levemente-"…no tenga nada que ver con la mía?"-Continuó, parecía realmente decepcionada-"Demonios…justo cuando creía que podría haber encontrado la respuesta…"-La rubia abrió la puerta tímidamente y comenzó a salir de la habitación con una expresión de decepción total. ¿Acaso esto significaba tanto para ella? No es que yo no tenga cierta curiosidad pero…

La tomé de la mano al instante impidiendo su avance-"Tonta, si no tuvieran nada que ver no me habría salido después de verte…"-Le dije sin pensar mucho en que la puerta había sido abierta y que, por lo tanto, nuestra privacidad se había acabado.

-"¿Salirte que Soul?"-Sonó una voz a mis espaldas.

_Maldición…_

-"¡Nada!"-Grité como por instinto en cuanto oí la voz de mi hermano preguntarme por lo que hacía un momento había dicho-"Wes que… ¿Q-que ha-haces aquí?"-Observé de hito en hito a mi hermano, por su rostro podía darme cuenta que apenas se había levantado y, el plato con comida que llevaba en su mano me indicaba que había venido por mí para avisarme que el desayuno estaba listo.

_Perfecto, la persona que menos quería que se enterara de mi extraña marca estaba por descubrirme._

-"¿Qué?"-Preguntó la voz femenina a mi lado al detectar mi nerviosismo-"¿Soul, tu hermano no sab…?"

-"Ahahaha, ¿Qué dices Maka? ¡No puedo entenderte!"-Grite mientras le tapaba la boca, esperando que entendiera mi indirecta para guardar silencio… bastante directa diría yo.

-"Pues claro que no puedes escucharla…"-Dijo Wes totalmente confundido y extrañado ante mi comportamiento-"Tienes una mano cubriendo su boca…"

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente observador?_

-"Soul, ¡Suéltame! Estas actuando como un maldito maniático"-Me gritó Maka después de haberse librado del agarre mordiendo mi mano-"¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Sólo es una marca…"

_Ha hablado…_

-"¿Soul…?"

_Oh, no_

-"¿Dé qué marca habla Maka?"-Preguntó mi hermano. Preguntó lo que no quería que preguntara. Ahora tendré que contarle y quizás se preocupe y comience a molestarme…

_Esto no es cool…_

-"¿Marca?"-Respondí haciéndome el tonto-"¿De qué marca hablas, Maka?"-Si las miradas mataran, a Maka le estarían dando ataques epilépticos en este momento, y es que justo en ese momento le dirigí a dicha rubia la mirada más asesina que la mente humana pudiera imaginar.

-"A mí no me haces tonta, Evans… Es obvio que hablo de la marca en tu brazo derecho"

_Cling_

El plato con comida que mi hermano había estado sosteniendo desde que entró a la habitación cayó al piso al instante haciéndose añicos y la mirada de mi hermano se ensombreció de una manera en que jamás la había visto ensombrecerse.

-"Aléjate de él…"-Murmuró Wes en un tono apenas audible pero a la vez lleno de veneno y de odio-"¡Aléjate de mi hermano!"-Las palabras de Wes retumbaron en las paredes y el eco se formó al instante, no me extrañaría que los otros hayan escuchado aquel grito.

¿Pero qué pasa con Wes? ¿Por qué luce tan molesto?

Me giré para ver a Maka y pude distinguir el miedo en su rostro. Maka estaba aterrada, y por supuesto que yo también, nunca había visto a mi hermano en este estado.

-"¿P-por qué?"-Preguntó Maka, entendiendo perfectamente que las palabras de Wes iban dirigidas a ella-"¿Por qué tendría que alejarme?"-Maka comenzó a retroceder lentamente en cuanto mi hermano le dedico aquella mirada de rencor. Ese no era Wes, ¿Qué le había pasado a mi hermano?

Las lágrimas de Maka volvieron a salir por sus ojos, justo como hace apenas unos minutos cuando creyó que yo la juzgaría por su marca. Ella había venido hacia mí buscando aceptación y al final resulta que mi hermano es el que la trata de esta forma.

-"¡Wes basta!"-Le reprendí a mi hermano perdiendo por completo mi actitud cool-"¡¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Maka no te ha hecho nada!"-La intensa mirada de mi hermano se dirigió rápidamente hacia mi mano, donde se quedó fija por un momento.

No me había percatado…

_Que la mano de Maka seguía fuertemente sujeta a la mía_.

-"¡Suéltalo ya!"-Volvió a gritar Wes con la misma intensidad que sus anteriores acusaciones.

Shinigami y Kid no tardaron en aparecerse. Observaron la escena por un mínimo instante antes de que mi voz interrumpiera el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en cuanto ellos entraron a la habitación.

-"Escucha Wes, no entiendo porqué te pones así pero si estas preocupado por lo que dijo Maka sobre la marca te garantizo que no me ha pasado nada…"-Le dije a mi hermano en un vano intento por calmarlo. Fue inútil. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Maka, viéndola con esa mirada de rencor y odio que yo hallaba tan fuera de lugar.

-"¡Suelta a mi hermano de una buena vez!"-Repitió mi hermano con furia.

-"¿Marca?"-Preguntó rápidamente Shinigami con su típica voz alegre-"Wes. Tal vez ya sea momento de que le cuentes a Soul sobre la marca…"-Continuó después de examinar por un rato a mi hermano y llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

¿Qué? ¿Wes sabía de la marca?

Mis pequeñas esperanzas de que aquella mancha en mi brazo no fuera importante se desvanecieron en cuanto puse atención en el rostro de mi hermano.

Jamás lo había visto así de alterado.

-"Supongo… que esto es importante, ¿No?"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Wes"-Repitió Shinigami poniéndole énfasis al nombre de mi hermano-"Sabías que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano"-Kid, el hijo de Shinigami, se hallaba igual de desconcertado que Maka o yo.

Las lágrimas de Maka no dejaban de caer al igual que la mirada de mi hermano no se suavizaba en lo más mínimo. No puedo creer que Wes esté tan alterado. Es sólo una marca, ¿No?

El equilibrio de mi hermano se rompió por toda la tensión y se dejó caer al suelo, sin enterrarse ninguno de los vidrios que se habían esparcido alrededor de todo el suelo, por suerte.

-"Soul yo…"-Dijo Wes con un tono quebradizo en su voz-"Supongo que hay algo… que tengo que contarte"-La mirada de mi hermano se posó al instante en mí y fue entonces cuando supe que esto era definitivamente algo serio.

-"También yo, Wes"-Le respondí devolviéndole la mirada y levantando ligeramente tanto la manga de Maka como la mía. Maka se tensó ante mi agarre y yo sólo le dediqué una sonrisa indicándole que todo saldría bien.

Ambas marcas quedaron al descubierto, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes en la sala, incluso a Kid, quien hasta el momento parecía no entender de qué hablaban Wes o su padre.

-"Supongo que tu sabes Wes…"-Comencé a decir mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de Maka y me acercaba en dirección hasta mi hermano, quedando más cerca de él-"¿Qué significa esa marca?"-La pregunta que me había estado haciendo a mí mismo por las últimas semanas salió de mi boca de repente. Wes evadió mi mirada rápidamente y la enfocó en Shinigami, quien asintió con la cabeza animándolo a continuar.

-"Soul tú… ¿Recuerdas esa historia que te contaba todas las noches? ¿El cuento que te ayudaba a dormir después de que mis padres murieron?"-Wes temblaba ligeramente, podía sentir el miedo en sus palabras, por lo que me acerqué un poco más a él y posé mi mano en su hombro, animándolo a continuar a pesar de que su mirada seguía fija en el frío y duro suelo.

-"Sobre la primera maga blanca en la historia y cómo un simple humano se convirtió en su protector"-La voz de Wes mandaba escalofríos a mi cuerpo, mi hermano definitivamente nunca se había comportado de esta forma, mucho menos con alguien como Maka.

-"¿Recuerdas también, que te dije que los dos habían continuado reencarnando por generaciones y generaciones y la historia simplemente volvía a repetirse? La muchacha siempre encontraba a alguien que la protegiera, alguien que podría dar su vida por ella, y las guerras siempre comenzaban cuando ellos dos volvían…"

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, indicándole a mi hermano que recordaba aquella historia. Y ¿Cómo no recordarla? Era aquella historia que había venido a mí en sueños cuando Maka usó su magia blanca en mí.

En ese momento comprendí una cosa: Estábamos en guerra. La guerra había vuelto a Death City, ¿Podrá ser que sea debido a eso?

-"Soul tú…"-Wes me miró directamente a los ojos y entonces el miedo que el parecía haber estado sintiendo se instaló también en mi cuerpo.

"_Soul, Maka es aquella maga… y tú debes protegerla"_

Fue en ese momento que todo mi mundo se vino abajo, al girarme para mirar a Maka y poder observar la sorpresa en su mirada. No lograba comprenderlo. ¿Yo? ¿El protector de Maka?

Todo esto está pasando tan rápido. Necesito un poco de tiempo para entenderlo…

En momentos como estos, desearía que el tiempo pudiera detenerse para darme un momento para pensar lo que acabo de escuchar.

¿Qué demonios pasa con mi vida? ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto de un momento a otro?

Maka, por favor, ayúdame a comprender esto. Todo es tan complicado…

_¿Acaso tú puedes ayudarme?_

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, lamento la demora, la inspiración simplemente no llegaba a mí :3 pero les agradezco todos sus reviews y siéntanse libres de dejar sus sugerencias.**

**Siempre he pensado en Wes como un hermano cariñoso y protector, por eso cuando escribí este capítulo le puse ese pequeño momento de hermano sobreprotector xD**

**¿Alguien sabes cuándo saldrá el nuevo capítulo de Soul Eater y Soul Eater Not? ¿O dónde ya salió para poder leerlo? Les agradecería si me dijeran :3 ¡me muero de ganas por leerlo!**

**¿Me dejan un review? ¡Un review me ayudaría a actualizar más rápido!**

**MakaEvans95**

**¿Review?**


	8. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Hola, hola mundo!**

**Bueno, lo siento, este no es un nuevo capítulo. Recientemente me estaba pasando por mis historias y leí esta desde el primer capítulo y entonces me di cuenta de algo…**

**¡Es una bazofia! Es totalmente asimétrica… Así que me tomaré la libertad de intentar arreglarla un poco… no tardaré mucho, corregiré unas cuantas faltas de ortografía, mejoraré un poco la redacción y juntaré algunos capítulos con otros.**

**No tardaré mucho, el nuevo capítulo será publicado puntualmente el 10 de junio de este año…**

**¿Por qué?**

**Pues porque me da la gana…**

**Jaja no es cierto xD Prometo ser puntual, es que tengo que editarlo y además continuar algunas historias así que… **

**Pues, nos leemos el 10 de junio, a no ser que me lean en alguna otra de mis historias o en algún review que les deje…**

**Byebye!**


End file.
